Sapphire Eyes
by Julie's Jewels
Summary: Here lies the story of Saph Hudson, Young Justice's first gay villain, but is he really a villain, or just looking for acceptance? Read to find out how he interacts with the Young Justice crew and why exactly he is so enamored with Wally. Full Sum Inside
1. It Begins

Okay...so I've fallen in love with this show and this idea has been bouncing around in my head, and I decided that I'm just going to go for it. So If you don't like slash I don't know why you clicked this story but if you're into slash I hope you like this as much as I do. **This is rated T for now, but can be bumped up to M in the future...just saying.**

I have other stories I haven't worked on in forever, but I can't force myself to work on something that I'm not feeling. Anyway Full Summary:

_It's been three months since the Young Justice was formed and while the group has grown closer, they've also grown further apart. With school and missions driving Kid Flash up the wall, can he handle Superboy and Miss Martian's developing relationship while also receiving unwanted attention at school? And just who is this new "villain" that's creating problems for our young heroes, and could he maybe turn into an ally to fight the good fight? And why is he just so interested in Kid Flash? Eventual Kid Flash x OC slash. _

Yeah I know, I've never seen a summary so full of suck, but I'm just going to go for this, and if this story finds an audience, great, if not...meh.

Read it and I hope you enjoy the setup for this story. This chapter is a bit longer, just to set things up.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

It was the beginning of the second month of my sophomore year of high school, and I would be lying if I said I was pleased in any sort of way. School sucked, there I said it, it sucked and it sucked hard. The teachers had me falling asleep during every lesson, the few friends I had here weren't that great of friends to be honest, and the days seemed to drag on forever.

Then there were the problems with the team. I was getting pretty close with Aqualad and Robin, but my life and interaction with the other three seemed to grow more complicated by the day. Miss Martian seemed to grow more and more fond of Superboy as the days passed which led to a certain disdain for him that effected our interaction with one another. It seemed Miss Martian was oblivious to all my displays of affection just as he was oblivious to hers. I tried not to care so much, but when forced to work together with them on a more frequent basis, it was difficult. And then there was Artemis, she was annoying, as usual, but there was this sort of tension growing between us that came close to overflowing with each mission, like the one last night that had us running all over Gotham City after this group of was a tiring night to say the least.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I threw my head down against my desk as the first bell of the day rang. I thought I could maybe catch up on my sleep without my English Teacher noticing, but a voice interrupted my potential sleep, "Morning Wally," a male voice said.

I looked up to find Saph Hudson standing above my desk, looking down at me with his arms folded across his blue striped sweatshirt. "Hey Saph," I said begrudgingly, "To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to hit on me again?"

Where do I begin with Saph Hudson? He's fifteen, same age as me, is about my height and build but a tad bit smaller, has pure blue eyes, about neck length brown hair, and is gay. No I don't think he's gay, I **know** he's gay, he practically made a point to announce it to the school when he came out Freshmen year, and so to wipe that smug look I constantly found on his face, I'd often accuse him of eyeing me or hitting on me just to embarrass him. Saph deserved it, he had this cocky swagger to him that he carried with him around school. He had a pretty big circle of friends that included both sexes, but nothing seemed to enthrall him for too long, almost like was never good enough for him. He was smart too, not the book smart kind, but the crafty and calculating kind...almost like a villain.

"Just wanted to make sure you turned in last night's homework," Saph said, tilting his head to the side, "It was a pretty big assignment."

I paled at those words, "We…..we had homework?" I asked.

"Of course," Saph said, "I thought it was clear, it was written rather largely on the board yesterday."

I sat back in my desk as I flashed back to yesterday….hehe…_flash_…anyway I could see it clear as day now, and realized I had failed to do it….too busy with the mission, and it seemed like my grade was going to have to suffer yet another blow to the overall average.

"Tut tut," Saph said looking down at me, blue eyes boring into mine, "Looks like someone slacked off."

"Beat it fairy boy," I growled, pulling a derogatory name to get him to buzz off.

Saph rolled his eyes before walking off to his own desk and listening to our teacher drone on as the day began.

* * *

It was about twelve hours later, and the team and I had just finished our dinner at a restaurant in Happy Harbor. We had decided to have a night out just for us and now that it was over and done with we were all heading back to Mount Justice for a little desert. I was looking down at the ground when Aqualad fell into stride beside me, "What's got you down friend?" he asked.

I looked ahead up at Miss Martian and Superboy, the two linking arms as we walked back to Miss Martian's ship. I could tell by his stiffening of his shoulders Superboy didn't know exactly how to react, but he wasn't exactly shoving her away.

"It's nothing," I ground out, "Just stupid stuff."

"I'm sure you could tell me," Aqualad pressed.

I diverted my gaze away from the tan teen and away from Miss Martian and Superboy, looking for some assistance from Robin, hell even Artemis, but found they were in deep conversation about how they could make her arrows more aerodynamic and precise. I let out a sigh and wished at times like these that Speedy was on the team, at least he got the whole cold and silent thing. "It's nothing," I ground out again, picking up my pace back to the ship.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully as we all crowded in together on the couch that was located in front of our massive television screen, eating apple pie that Miss Martian had cooked earlier in the day. It seemed like she was finally getting this cooking thing down, and I was happy for her, but that didn't change the fact that both her and Superboy sat on one end of the couch and I was all the way down at the other, sitting next to Robin.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Robin wiggled around, "This is the best part," he said eagerly as the music grew silent in the scary movie we were watching.

I don't know what was so exciting about it, I mean it was so painfully predictable; the girl with the big boobs was going to open the door and totally get nailed by the ax wielding psycho. I shoved my face full of pie as she slowly twisted the handle for "dramatic" effect. I could just see how her body was going to get mangled but jumped as Miss Martian screamed as the movie vanished and Red Tornado's face popped up onto the large screen.

"Awwww man, you ruined the best part," Robin whined at the android.

"Hush," Aqualad said as he waited for Red Tornado to speak.

"There seems to be a break in at the local department store in Happy Harbor, if you go now you should be able to catch the thief," the android's voice buzzed.

"So that's what we've been reduced to?" Superboy seethed, "Small robberies?"

"Who knows," Miss Martian quickly said, trying to diffuse his temper, "Could be fun."

"One bad guy between the six of us?" Artemis interjected, "Yeah, real fun."

"I have a feeling you may get more than you expect," Red Tornado said, "Go now."

The team stood and quickly ran for the exit while I remained on the couch. "Coming?" I heard Aqualad ask.

"Of course," I said, quickly whizzing up and off to change. I mean, after a crap day like today, beating around some punk was exactly what I needed.

* * *

**Saph POV**

I let out a bored sigh as I emptied the last register of its contents and threw the sac over my shoulder, content with the bounty, but not the crime. I had finally mastered, or at least thought I did, a control over my powers and fashioned a costume, but wasn't pleased that my creativity had failed me when it came to my costume.

It was a simple long sleeved blue shirt, with a dark blue vest thrown over it, with dark blue jeans that were as equally form fitting as they were flexible, topped off with some blue boots and a blue Persian cat mask that covered my entire face. Yeah, I know, a cat mask, I mean, I did have some feline qualities with my acrobatics, but the fact that I was wearing a cat mask while my powers were water based didn't help my cause. Then again, I kind of was a cat burglar with the whole robbing a store and the burlap sac routine….but it still seemed a bit too old fashion for my tastes, but hey when it was the only blue mask you could find in your attic, a kid had to make due.

I suppose I should explain my powers, like I said their water based, and I can pretty much do anything with water that I wanted to, not mattering whatever state of matter it be in. Ice, Water, Steam, I could control it and use it. The only problem was that no one exactly knew that I had this gift, and with an anti-super family training and honing my powers was a bit difficult. I was relieved that my parents accepted my sexuality, but knew they'd never go for my powers. I had found out about them when I was ten years old and down at the harbor. I was watching the small waves pull and push the boats back and forth, and me, being a silly little kid at the time, tried to mimic the movements with my own hands...little did I know it'd actually work. Ever since then I've kept it hidden, especially from the parents, while spending the past five years perfecting it. No one would ever suspect me of having powers, considering that both my parents were just your regular humans, but I guess genetics decided to play a trick on me and bestow me with a "gift" so few now had.

So with lack of family support and lack of knowledge of what to actually do, I decided that I'd need to be a little villainous to bring in some funds for a much needed wardrobe change and probably some gadgets for water transportation, because in case you didn't notice, water wasn't exactly abundant everywhere you'd go.

I sighed as I flung the sac over my shoulder and proceeded towards the door, but stopped dead in my tracks as I watched six figures burst through the door, blocking my path. My sapphire eyes narrowed as I took in the site of the six young heroes. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and…..some….girl….stood before me. "Who's the chick in the green?" I asked, trying to stall to think of a plan.

She growled at the comment and I could tell it must have been a sore subject, which was confirmed as Kid Flash started busting up, "See, even villains don't know who you are."

"Well then who the hell is he?" the girl in the green asked, "And nice cat mask loser."

Kid Flash turned his laughter on me and my grip on the bag tightened. "I don't have a name," I hissed at them….okay….no more cat adjectives, "I prefer to keep my business to myself."

"Well you're our business now," Aqualad said as I started to side step to the right and set a plan into motion.

"Do you even have any powers?" Kid Flash taunted, "Or do you just like dressing up like an idiot to rob stores?"

"You'd be surprised," I said, a few inches away from my target.

"Oh really," Superboy cried, "Then I suggest you show them and stop wasting our time."

I was surprised by his quick outburst of rage and didn't hesitate as he started charging at me. I quickly kicked the fire alarm switch which caused the alarm to go off and for the fire sprinklers to activate and rain down on us. I grinned and transformed some of the falling water into a wall of pure ice between me and the heroes. Superboy met it head on and caused several cracks to form in the hard ice. I didn't want to stick around for when he broke through and turned on my heel and started making a break for the back. A few seconds later I heard the ice shatter and was surprised to find Kid Flash running next to me as I tried to escape.

"Hey," he taunted with an equally smug and sexy grin. What? I can't help it if the idiot was just the slightest bit attractive.

The fool was unaware that water was still falling and I raised another ice wall that he ran into head out, causing him to fall back into a rack of women's clothes. I laughed as I kept running, raising another ice wall before three arrows could connect with my back. I kicked the back door open and ran outside, stashing the bag of money in the bushes, promising to come back for it later. I turned and ran for the side of the building, skidding to a halt at the sight before me.

"Not so fast," Aqualad said, aquatic weapons raised in the air as Robin and Miss Martian flanked his sides. "You're not going anywhere."

"How typical hero of you," I said, before I used the water in Aqualad's weapons against the team, sending a strong burst of water at Robin and Miss Martian who were taken off guard and thrown a few feet away. Aqualad growled as he called the water back to his weapons, but before he could retaliate I flipped over him and ran off.

"STOP!" Superboy cried as I turned around to see that he, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and the green clothed girl were chasing after me.

"AS IF!" I called back, running alongside the harbor, giving me access to water and means to a weapon to use against the heroes. I gathered a large quantity of water and threw it in a wave at the heroes, deterring them all except for Superboy. He charged forward like a raging bull only for me to trip him up as I changed the water now on the ground to ice, causing him to trip and stumble.

"I'm so not going to jail for my first crime," I said in my head, and prepared myself as Aqualad sent a burst of water from his weapon at me, only for me to gather it up and morph it into a spear of ice. "Like this will ever work against me," I said, trying to sound confident, and not as scared as I was.

I threw the newly formed ice spear back at Aqualad, but didn't let it be known he wasn't my intended target, Aqualad seemed ready to strike down the ice, but was stunned as I shifted the ice back into a fluid liquid state that descended and went between his legs, before shifting it back to ice and striking the girl in green dead on in the side.

"ARTEMIS!" Aqualad cried as the girl in green went down, clutching her side as blood flowed.

"I'm out of here," I said as her team went to her side.

Superboy charged at me, but I rose another wall of ice before taking off again.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

"We need to go after him," Superboy seethed as he smashed down the wall, only to reveal that boy had vanished.

"No," Aqualad ordered, "We need to get Artemis back to base."

I leant down next to the girl and helped her up as blood continued to drip from the wound caused by the quick work of the blue boy. "I'll contact Red Tornado and let him know we're coming." Robin said.

"I still say we go after him," Superboy said.

"I'm responsible for Artemis' injury, and I'm also responsible for this team," Aqualad said, "So what I say goes, and what I'm saying is to make sure everyone one on this team is still on this team an hour from now, so unless you want Artemis to bleed out, we're going back to the base."

Superboy scoffed as he shoved me out of the way and helped escort Artemis back with the others. "Kid Flash," Aqualad called back to me, "That guy left the bag of cash back in the bushes behind the store, race back and get it so we make sure no one comes along and collects it."

"Right," I said dejectedly as I looked at the departing group before rushing back to the store.

I was there in no time and was looking around the bushes in the back as the Police and Fire Department's looked around inside for any further trace of the crook. He couldn't have been any older than us and yet here he was, already a common criminal stealing money.

Well that wasn't right to say, he certainly wasn't common if he had control over water, and could elude and escape from all six of us, and I was somewhat certain that we'd be running into him again.

By the time I had found the bag I was certainly ready to go home after such a shitty day. I stepped out of the bushes, plucking a twig from my red hair before being punched in the face, dropping the bag and stepping back.

"Thanks for finding this for me cutie," he said throwing the bag over his shoulder, his mouth and sapphire eyes the only things visible behind his blue Persian Cat Mask.

"Cutie?" I cried, "Get real!"

I was about to charge him when I realized I couldn't move my feet. I looked down to find my feet incased in ice that seemed to root itself in the ground.

"Soil around here always has a lot of moisture in it, makes for a good bind," he said walking towards me, "So it looks like you're trapped for now. You can wait for it to melt, or call for help, but I'm sure no one would think any less of you if you called for help," he said mockingly.

"Listen-" I began, only to stop as the guy put his lips on my own. "BLEH!" I cried once his lips removed themself and the impromptu kiss was over.

"Thanks again cutie," he finished as he turned on his heel and ran off.

"Perfect….just perfect," I thought as I stood their pissed off. I had just been kissed by a GUY and now stood outside, stuck in place, trying to accelerate my feet to break this ice, but to no avail, "What a perfect freaking day."

I had to say, something about those eyes was slightly familiar, but those thoughts were interrupted as I realized yet again I had been kissed by a GUUUUYYYYY. I immediately started thinking of sports and cars and girls as I failed to realize I was still stuck in place.

"There's no way they're finding out about this," I grumbled, "I'd die."

* * *

So, what did ya think? Terrible? Okay? Good? Let me know. I always respond to reviews and would be eager to hear what other fans of the show have to say.

I didn't hide that the villain/robber was Saph, I mean, let's get real you all would have figured it out/guessed it from the beginning, I'm giving everyone that credit. Next chapter should be more insight on Saph and who he is and just what exactly he thinks of Wally and the others.

Read and Review, they make me happy, and until next time, thanks for reading.


	2. Cat Boy?

Hey guys, it's been a few days and I have to say that I'm more than pleasently surprised with the response to the first chapter. It never ceases to amaze me that people are actually interested in my writing and want to come back and read more. I also enjoy finding fellow readers who enjoy some good slash.

**As it stands now there is still a good possibility that this story will be bumped up to M in the future.**

This chapter may run a bit slow for some of you, but I'm just supplying some more info for some conflicts and plot points that will occur down the road. I have a rough outline of what I'm going to do with the story and I think you'll enjoy it.

Hope you enjoy the read and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Saph POV**

It was the morning after my little "excursion" and after my little battle with the teen heroes I was feeling more than satisfied. It had started off slow last night, but after being caught and having to fight my way out, god, it was such an invigorating rush; one that I had needed desperately after so much time with my powers not seeing any real action.

I let out a small yawn as I continued to drum my fingers along my desk, pecking at the glazed donut I had bought on my way to school, courtesy of my new…funds. I looked around not really interested in my surroundings until I was shaken from my pointless thoughts as the bell rang and Wally sped into class in the nick of time. I was about to greet him with some quick, snide comment, but after taking in his rather haggard appearance, I decided against it.

"What happened to him?" I asked myself, "Two days in a row he's come to class a mess."

Where do I begin with Wally West? He's fifteen, same age as me, a few inches taller than me, is nicely built, has these great emerald eyes that bring out his fiery red hair, and unfortunately, is straight. Wally is a nice guy…..well….not to me….but he's a nice guy to those he's friends with. He has a good personality and never ceases to put a smile on both the girls' and the guys' faces. He has a charming smile, great sense of humor, killer body…and I'm totally in love with him.

Of course I'd never admit that to anyone, let alone him of all people. Here in high school its kill or be killed, not literally of course, but sometimes the attitudes and tension around school can get murderous…once again…not literally. I guess that's why I put up this front all the time, I mean, I'd say a good portion of my personality is the same cold, bitchy, deceptive bastard I am around school, but here, I'd say it's amplified a few notches to keep the majority of those here below me, and the nosy from prying.

I guess that's another part of my infatuation with Wally, because it's like he can see right through me. Wally seems to understand, consciously or not, that I'm not completely like this, which is why I think we have some of the banter we do. Give and take, that's what I'd say, now whether Wally has the underlying sense of playfulness I do…I'm not so certain, but sometimes the snide comments and sarcastic remarks are the only way to get close or just even interact with him.

I have thought about being a little more genuine around Wally, but have come to accept that if I let my guard down one minute around here that I'd be chewed up and spit back out in less than twenty-four hours. I think this constant need to guard myself originated from my parents; like I said, they accepted my sexuality whole heartedly, but my powers…that's something else.

Being raised by two parents who nearly lost everything they ever had due to the "Super Heroes" they grew and festered this loathing and hatred for them and their supporters. I'd hate to say that my parents are bigots, they are fairly pleasant people, but if you're even to mention anything hero-related, they nearly blow a fuse. That's why we live in Happy Harbor, it's away from the Big Cities and away from all the crime and danger that draws heroes to its call. I remember when Mister Twister attacked here a couple months back; my mom had nearly had a heart attack, and I thought my dad was going to hurt himself during the rage he worked himself into.

I let out a dreamy sigh as I thought back to the most recent hero activity. As I said earlier, last night at the department store was such a rush. I finally got to use my powers, not just to train them or try them out, but in a fight, in an actual fight where my opponent wasn't a tree or a rock, but actual flesh and blood, flesh and blood housing a mind, a mind that I had outsmarted, or at least got the jump on, and it was thrilling. Last night I not only got to take on the six young heroes, but get the best of them, kiss that sexy redhead Kid Flash, AND still make a nice getaway with all that cash.

My mind was in a tailspin as I jumped from one reality to another, going from thinking about the crime, to real life, then back to the crime, and now back to the real life. I looked over at Wally and noticed he was scowling as he took notes and to my surprise…I actually felt a bit bad for him and whatever it was that was getting him down.

I contributed my change in attitude to finally being able to release some largely pent up animosity and ill will. It felt so good to have an outlet to vent and just discharge some raw emotion, even if I was stealing and injuring others…so I guess that made me a bit of a villain, getting a rush and thrill out of misdeeds.

I shifted my gaze away from Wally as I finally began to take my own notes focusing on the present instead of the past. I had acknowledged why I did some of the things I did and how I felt now that I had done them, and that was all I needed to do. What I really should have been focusing on was how in the world I was going to pass this analytical comprehension test tomorrow when I seemed to be on another planet.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV **

I continued to tap my pencil against my desk looking down at my "notes" that I was taking during my first period of the day. I let out a grumble of frustration and ran a hand through my hair as I finished shading the doodle of Batman and Flash. Last night had been pretty crazy and I had not expected it to end the way it had, with Batman disappointed in all of us, especially me.

* * *

I remember walking back into the base and quickly finding the team in the main hub. Robin and Miss Martian were sitting off to the side while they bandaged up Artemis who was gritting her teeth. Superboy was in his own corner, arms folded tightly across his chest as his frustration seemed to continue to pour out for letting the cat boy get away, while Aqualad was on the main platform talking with Red Tornado, probably relaying the information to the android.

The automated voice finished announcing my arrival, alerting all the others to my presence and suddenly the room felt about ten times smaller as all sets of eyes were on me, asking for details without opening their mouths. I just stood there looking back at them though, just waiting for someone to speak up. "So," Aqualad, "Was the money returned safely?"

"No hi? No hello?" I asked, trying to prolong my admission of failure.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes at me before speaking again, "Answer the question please."

I hissed and glared at him before answering, "No, cat boy showed up and got the jump on me." I admitted, "He got away with the money."

Superboy scoffed before removing himself from the area, which I knew was for the best, because I knew I was in no mood for his poor attitude, I'm never in the mood, but while in my own dismal attitude, I had no patience to put up with his massive ego.

"How did this happen?" Batman asked as the automated voice announced his arrival, surprising us all as he strode into the room, dark cape flowing behind him as he stepped forward into the light.

"Batman?" Robin asked from his position next to the girls, "Why are you here?"

"Red Android contacted me and I came down for more information," Batman said, his deep voice holding an authority over us, just demanding respect.

"You contacted him while standing here with me?" Aqualad asked the android, "You can do that?"

"I can do many things," Red Tornado said, "But back to the current matter. I checked our system database and it seems we have no prior contact, knowledge, or interactions with this….cat boy."

Batman seemed to think about this for several moments before shifting his attention from me to Aqualad. "Details. Go"

"It seems this….cat boy has control over water." Aqualad began, "He can control water in its liquid state and also transform it into ice."

"Go on," Batman said.

"He seems to have a mastery or at least a strong understand and control over his powers. The way he used the water put all six of us on a tough battleground and his use of the ice was as strong as it was dangerous."Aqualad explained, "A wall made from his ice was able to withstand an initial blow from Superboy while his accuracy with the ice was the cause for Artemis' injury."

Batman put his hand to his chin and seemed to be in deep thought before turning back to me, "How did he get away?"

I blushed and shifted uncertainly as I tried to think of the best way to word my answer, "I had found the bag of money and was about to return it when he trapped me."

"Trapped you?" Miss Martian asked, allowing me to notice that everyone was listening in earnestly now.

"Yeah," I continued, "I had just found the bag and was about to move when I realized my feet were incased in ice. The cat kid was there and told me that the soil had a lot of moisture in it or some crap and took the bag from me." I finished, leaving out the part about the kiss.

I paused and Batman nodded at me to finish recounting the event, "I tried to accelerate my feet, but like Aqualad said, that ice is pretty damn durable, so by the time I was able to free myself he was already long gone."

Batman let out a sigh before looking over all of us and speaking. "How old would you say this guy was?"

"No older than us," Robin said, "Probably around Aqualad and Kid Flash's age."

"Why do you refer to him as cat boy/kid if his powers are water based?" Batman asked.

"He was wearing this blue cat mask to conceal his face," I answered, "It was pretty weird, but then again, so was he."

"So from my understanding we have never had any contact with this teen and judging by his apparel could be quite new to the scene." Batman said.

The team exchanged glances before turning back to the older man and nodding. "From that I think it's safe to assume that this kid is all on his own. Judging but what you've told me he doesn't seem to have any connections to any other organization or allegiance and is basically completely alone, which means this could prove beneficial or disastrous for us." Batman said.

"How so?" Aqualad asked.

"Someone with an element based power such as him could prove to become either a powerful ally or adversary. If he's as new as we suspect than that means he hasn't fallen on the wrong side yet and if we can get to him before the wrong people do we could have a new hero on our side fighting for the right cause." Batman said.

"Hello!" I cried, "He robbed a store of their money, that looks like the beginnings of a villain to me."

"The police report just filed says that the only money stolen was from registers, not from the store's deposit or any other source of funds." Red Tornado said.

"Trust me, I've known a few heroes who dabbled into the darker side of things for a while before being guided by other heroes to realize that our path is the right one," Batman said, "If you six can keep an eye out for him then maybe we can get him onto our side and dispel him of any reason that makes him think that he has to be evil."

"Run into him again," Artemis said, "Yeah right, the world is pretty damn big."

I hated to admit it, but she was right, and I was about to voice that before Batman spoke up.

"This guy robbed a department store in Happy Harbor, and since we've already agreed that he's relatively new I think it's safe to say that this guy is somewhat local," the dark knight said, "If we be patient I'm sure he'll resurface in town or somewhere in the surrounding cities.

It was a good point, I mean a department store in Happy Harbor for a few hundred dollars at the most wasn't exactly some evil mastermind plan of chaos, so maybe we could meet up with him again and find out who he is and what he's about, and if he's not up for that at least I can kick his ass for making us look like chumps tonight.

"Get some rest," Batman said as he looked mainly at me, "Some of you have school tomorrow."

I let out a heavy groan as I shook my head and realized any homework I may have had was going to be incomplete once again.

* * *

I frowned as I exited the memory and looked down at my now completed doodles of various superheroes. I was content to sit there in silence for the entire period and my body agreed more and more as my eyes began to droop.

I think I was asleep for maybe five minutes before a shrill cry of my name put me on alert as I quickly looked around the room before my eyes settled on my stern and disapproving teacher standing behind her desk, hands on her hips, biting her lip as she seemingly waited for me to say something.

"Ummm….what?" I replied.

"I just asked you if you could tell me the answer to my question," she said, her stance growing more impatient and a bit hostile with each passing second.

I looked around the room for any sort of help before finding Saph of all people mouthing words at me. I examined him a little closer and deducted that he was mouthing the word "four." Four? Like I was going to say a number in an English class for an answer, I mean, did Saph really think he could pull a fast one on me?

"I don't know," I said, settling for looking like someone who didn't pay attention (which I hadn't anyway) then someone who didn't pay attention and was dumb enough to try and answer the question.

"The answer is four Wally," she said, "I'd appreciate it if you had your book open so you could at least pretend you're following along and not sleeping in my class."

I groaned inwardly and threw open my book, Saph was telling the truth to me, who knew, but why? Who knows, maybe I'd ask him later, but for now I had to think of a way I could get away with sleeping in this class and a way to get back at the cat kid…person…water…thing. Damn! We really needed to think of something that wasn't as lame as "Cat Boy" I mean...I know it'd suck to help him out, but it's not exactly flattering to say you got your ass handed to you by a guy named "Cat Boy." Christ.

And I needed to stop thinking about the fact he had kissed me!

* * *

Alright, so another chapter is done, and it's set up some things for the future.

I can't remember if I said this or not, but if not I'll say it again. This story follows the first six episodes but will incorporate any key or important elements from the forthcoming episodes of the show.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear from you in a review, cause you know I'll respond.

See you later guys...yes these words are filler.


	3. Bite Me

Hey guys, it's time for another chapter, and might I just say that I'm very happy with the quick response this story is getting. It really puts a smile on my face to see all the alerts, favorites, and especially the reviews. Speaking of reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and gave some nice feedback, you know I like hearing from you and you know I'll respond so leave me another one at the end please.

Nothing much to address this chapter except that it's a bit more informative, but also has a bit of interaction between Saph and Wally, so I hope it's enough to tie you over till next chapter. I do understand that some people like to jump into things right away, but I do like telling a story and do hold some semblance and belief that it takes a bit to get there, but it's so much more satisfying when we do.

Last thing that I want to make note of is a review from a girl named Sarah. For starters, Sarah, I knew I had forgotten to mention something, so thanks for reminding me, props to you. Anyway, I have relocated Wally to living in Happy Harbor rather than Central City for a few reasons.

The first reason is that I think more people will know Happy Harbor rather than Central City, and I want to give a bit of familiarity for the readers. I do research things when I write if I'm not sure about somethings and will bend them to better fit my story, such is the magic of Fanfiction. The second reason is because it's a good source of water for Saph. I mean, I'm sure there's water in Central City but, Saph honing his powers near a harbor as opposed to a river...or a swimming pool, is better in my mind.

So yes, those are the reasons for Wally's move and living in Happy Harbor because if Saph is there, Wally must be as well since those two are my main characters for the story. Anyway, thanks again Sarah for reminding me, and now that this long note is over, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves.

* * *

**Saph POV**

I opened my eyes as I felt a sudden chill roll in with the newest wave that drifted along the shore of Happy Harbor, the boats at the docks rocking back and forth ever so much as they sat in the harbor tied off securely. I bit my lip slightly before turning my attention away from the boats and back to the harbor, the sun setting behind me in the west.

It had been a week since my heist and life had unfortunately fallen back into the same old boring routine that I had come to loathe. Every day it seemed to be the same boring breakfast, the same boring classes, the same boring "friends," and god…just the same boring life. I kept asking myself if I was really wrong for just wanting people and life to be interesting. I thought of changing things up, but in Happy Harbor, school was mandatory, we hardly had anyone new move in, and I seriously doubted changing from one brand of cereal to another would give my life the spark it was missing.

I had tried to reason with myself that all I needed was a little change. I had stolen the money, but some parts of me still tied me and linked me to the past beforehand, so I severed some ties by cutting my hair to a short crop and threw in a blue streak near my left ear for some added pizzazz, but it was to no avail. I realized that by styling my hair I put a key identifier on my outward appearance, but took solace in the fact that I had only committed one crime and that my face was hidden behind my mask, besides, I had no plans on getting caught anyway.

Running a hand through my new hair I rolled up my sleeves and pushed gently at the water that was lapping against the speckled sand that I sat upon. I continued with my movements, slightly amused as I created a miniscule tide pool with my powers, before channeling more of my energy to form a small whirlpool, nothing noticeable unless a couple feet in range, which no one would be at this time, home with their families rather than out and about.

I dispelled the spinning vortex before standing, grabbing my bag and heading for home. As I climbed towards the main road I wondered if my parents would care about the hour I'd be reaching home. I knew Mom would probably be finishing up dinner right about now and Dad would probably be reading the paper or watching some god awful sports game.

As I walked I found myself hoping that I wouldn't find them in the same old tired places in our house, but realized that there was nothing that would change their routine so I resigned myself to coming home, going inside and eating a "chipper" dinner with the mother and father. They'd ask me why I was late, I'd give some lame excuse….and they'd buy it. Following that, talk would shift to my day, and eventually my grades, and then a bit of lambasting if they were nothing but top notch…perfect. That was part of the curse of being an only child, you were constantly in your parents spotlight, and any little misstep or slipup would most likely be noticed.

I reached home rather quickly and stepped inside, locking the door behind me. I made my way to the stairs and briskly made my way up to my room where I deposited my bag and shoes before washing my hands in my bathroom and heading downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen I could immediately tell this wasn't the routine I was used to. My dad was carving into his chicken roughly before taking sickeningly harsh and jagged bites from it. My mom was no different except for the look of displeasure she had on her face as she shrewdly cut and ate her meal. "Welcome home Saph," she said in a blend of ice and frustration.

"High," I said, unsure of what the cause for their moods was, "Sorry I'm late."

"Just sit down," my dad grilled, and I was quick to comply, quickly sitting in my regular spot and serving myself.

I ate in silence as my eyes shifted back and forth between my parents trying to find any clue as to what was infuriating them, and I hoped it wasn't me. I was about halfway through my meal when my dad slammed his fists against the table, causing me to jump and nearly choke. I looked at him in confusion as I took a sip of water to calm my coughs.

"Those god damn supers are a danger to everyone," he said as he began his tirade.

"Here we go," I thought to myself, "Not this shit again."

"I can't believe our government continues to allow these assholes to prance around and destroy our planet," he said before turning to me, "Do you know that your grandma almost died today?"

I looked at him with mild shock, "What?" My grandma, the one who was still alive, lived in Providence, only an hour or so away at the most.

"That's right, there was an attack near Providence today and the damn heroes almost took out her entire neighborhood," he seethed, "Damn bastards."

"What happened?" I asked as I scooped up some potatoes onto my fork. "I mean, Providence being the capital and all, it had to be pretty major."

"Oh the damn usual, the heroes can't keep a leash on their damn problems so it goes and threatens the public, I swear if they weren't any of those damn abominations no one would ever be in those messes," he said.

I raised my eyebrows slightly, I mean...it was a bit out there, and for some reason, I guess just because I was beginning to explore who and what I really was, my dads comments really struck a nerve in me that I wasn't about to let go just because we were having dinner and just because he was my dad. "If there were no heroes, who'd stop the evil from corrupting the world and taking over?"

"If there were no damn heroes there wouldn't be any damn evil," he said, "All super powered people, good or bad, there just a bunch of god damn freaks."

And that's usually how it ended, but with my recent use of my powers I wasn't as restrained as I had used to be. "But there are holes in your logic and way of thinking." I said, "Just because if there were no supernatural beings protecting or trying to harm the planet doesn't mean there wouldn't be humans trying to do the same."

I watched as he narrowed his eyes at me and could feel my mom's calculating gaze on me, "All anyone wants is power, and if they have to endanger or kill others to get it, they will, super powers or not," I said, "That's just how organisms are inadvertently born corrupt, their overpowering desire to have control and make the outcomes they want possible."

My dad threw down his fork and looked at me, daring me to further question his stance, "So all of a sudden you're on their side."

"I'm on our side," I said, referring to the family, "All I'm doing is pointing out the flaws in your reasoning."

I took a breath before I continued, "You're right, Grandma could have died today, but she's no more safer with or without those who have those powers. She could have been killed by them today, but she could have as easily had a heart attack today, or hell, fallen down the stairs and died."

My dad had had enough and stood from the table and retired to the lounge, loud footsteps being left in his wake. I sighed and turned back to my meal and noticed my mom wipe her mouth and collect some dishes to clean. "You shouldn't disrespect your father like that," she said, "He is right after all."

"No," I said, "He's not, he's insecure and afraid and is using a blatant scapegoat so he has a means to channel his frustration and insecurities into something."

"Bite your tongue Saph," she said, "There will be no more talk of farfetched ideas in this house. Those people are nothing but trouble and will be condemned for their actions…..now go to your room."

With the certain verbs that also had religious connotations it was a wonder that my parents could accept my sexuality and yet still had a problem with those with powers. I decided not to argue any further and removed myself from the kitchen and quickly climbed the stairs to my room, locking the door behind me and walking over to my closet, throwing it up and digging through clothes until I found exactly what I was looking for.

It wasn't like me to rebel against my parents of all people, but like it or not, I was embracing who and what I was and like it or not, I was a part of this "Super community" and I wouldn't let them talk bad about either side I might fall on.

"They think we're trouble?" I asked aloud as I held the mask in front of my face, "Then I say Happy Harbor gets another dose."

I scowled at my own line…yeah…it was corny as shit.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

I was resting my head in my hand as I drummed my fingers quickly against the massive couch that sat in the living room of our massive base. The rest of the team was bustling around me as they grabbed snacks and sweets for our movie night. Normally I was able to tolerate whatever sappy chick flick that Artemis and Megan picked out, but I was growing frustrated with lack of missions and watching Superboy unintentionally woo the green girl that I also had a soft spot for.

I grew annoyed by loud giggles and screams as everyone started to settle in, already munching obnoxiously on their food, Superboy especially. "So what'll it be tonight?" Aqualad asked us, "Any suggestions?"

"_Mean Girls_!"

"_Transformers_!"

"_Halloween_!"

I groaned and began to munch furiously on the bucket of popcorn that had been placed in front of me, tempted to fling some of the kernels at Superboy as everyone continued to debate on what to watch. I saw Megan look up at Superboy in admiration and was nearly sick to my stomach, "What do you want to watch?" she asked him.

"Anything's fine," he said, but without his typical scowl.

I took a huge bite of popcorn before flinging a kernel at Superboy, only for my aim to be off as the buttered bit left my fingers and hit Robin on the side of the head. He turned to me and let out a growl, before getting a mischievous smirk on his face, "I know what Wally wants to watch," he sang as the others turned to him.

"Oh?" Aqualad said, still flinging through the massive collection of disks, "And what would that be?"

"_Brokeback Mountain_," Robin cried before he busted up in laughter with Artemis quickly following.

I glared at my laughing friends and took some satisfaction that the other three weren't laughing, but deflated when I realized it was probably because they didn't get the joke. "I don't understand," Megan said as she looked at Superboy in confusion.

"Neither do I," Superboy said, once again, unknowingly charming the girl.

My eye twitched slightly at the scene and increased in duration as Robin and Artemis continued to laugh. "It's not even funny," I said, eating some more popcorn.

"I'd say you wanting to watch a movie about gay cowboys is pretty damn funny," Artemis said as her laughter subsided.

"Gay….cowboys?" Aqualad asked, truly puzzled.

"It's alright," Robin said as he held his side, "Wally will _come out_ and tell you when he's ready."

"Can it Boy Blunder," I said, flinging a handful of kernels at Robin before standing and walking away.

"Aw come on man," Robin said, "We didn't mean it!"

"I'm going for a walk," I called back at him.

I was nearly out of the room when I heard Superboy speak, "It was just a joke, what a tightwad."

I scoffed as I left, "Yeah," I thought, "Like he's one to talk."

* * *

As I walked farther and farther away from the base I admitted that I had no intentions of going back. Yes it was immature…...but they started it. I readjusted my backpack over my shoulder and continued walking at a mortal pace towards home, actually contemplating whether or not I was going to do my homework, I mean, it was simple enough, the difficulty to the science almost insulting, but did I have the energy to get home, get everything out, write in all the answers, shower AND get a decent rest?

I let out a yawn as I continued walking, "Nope," I said simply as I looked at the dark streets of Happy Harbor, the night life just booming at this time. I smiled at my own sarcastic remark as I walked the peaceful, yet deserted streets, not a thing out of place.

I gave a content sigh before I heard the rather audible sound of flowing water, and began to suspect that something was amiss, which was confirmed as I narrowly avoided being crushed by a falling fire hydrant. I quickly looked into the distance to find…dear god….Cat Boy creating several whips of water that began slashing shop windows and causing alarms to go off right and left. I grinned as I realized that a very great opportunity had just presented itself to me.

I quickly ducked into an ally and dug to the bottom of my backpack, unzipping the hidden compartment and pulling out my uniform, pulling off my street clothes and jumping into my uniform in a flash. God, I'm terrible.

I quickly deposited my backpack behind a trashcan and ran back out into the main street were a slew of alarms were going off and the guy was admiring his work. I narrowed my eyes at him and decided that kicking his ass would be pretty good payback for humiliating me the last time. I sped forward, his back still to me and as I raised my fist in the air he turned to see me coming at him just in time to receive the blow directly in the face, sending him flying through one of the shattered windows and bouncing into the shop.

I ran in after him before standing over him laughing, "Hey there cat boy," I said, "How ya been?"

I heard him groan in pain as he laid on his side, "Cat boy? Seriously? That's the best you guys could come up with?" he asked as he sat up.

"Ummmm….yeah?" I said, shrugging while I continued to stand above him

"Pathetic" he said, before quickly rolling to the side, and by putting his weight onto his hands he swung his leg under my feet, tripping me up and causing me to hit the floor on my back.

I landed with a grunt, but was back on my feet as he called some water into the shop, quickly turning it to several darts of ice and throwing them at me. I easily dodged them as I sped back and forth before I was at his side once more, head butting him and tossing him across the shop.

In mid air he called forth water to cushion his landing and was back on his feet sending more ice darts that embedded themselves into the walls as I dodged them easily once more. "You'll have to be faster than that," I hollered at him.

He threw several more darts at me which I dodged for the third time, but didn't noticed the flow of water that he was sending across the floor to strike me in the legs. I crumbled to the floor and panted before rolling out of the way of some water like whip that nearly struck me in the face.

I threw myself back onto my feet and put things into overdrive as I began to create a cyclone around the kid as I ran in a circle faster and faster. I watched him look back and forth, most likely for a weak spot, but I wasn't leaving one open as I went at him and nailed him on the side and the on the other side, then the chest, and then delivering an uppercut that sent him sprawling into a rack of belts.

I quickly sped forward, straddling him to hold him down and used one of the belts to tie of one of his hands to the counter that was firm and seemingly cemented in its place. With shaky and anxious hands I finished the first bind, but looked into his eyes and noticed the sly grin he had on his face.

"Bondage...…never took you for the kinky type," he said, a flirtatious but mocking tone present.

I let out a sound close to "GAH" and flung myself off of him which proved to be a mistake as I approached him and he used his legs like a horse to buck and kick me away from him. I brushed myself off in time to notice he had untied his hand and was forming a ball of water which he quickly launched at me.

"Where the hell are you getting this water?" I asked, avoiding the ball that whizzed past, looking back to see the crater it made in the wall.

"It's the same water dumbass," he called sending more darts at me, "I like to recycle."

I growled and began to charge forward as I heard the initial sirens in the background approaching, "About time," I said to myself as I ducked and dipped under a barrage of aquatic attacks. "Time to end this," I called.

"I couldn't agree more," the blue clad boy said as he began making a swishing movement with his arms.

I was about to deliver a huge blow to the abdomen that would knock the wind out of him, but was stunned to find myself suddenly encased in ice from the neck down. I tried to fidget or move or anything, but the ice was like cement that dried in milliseconds, trapping me in the case.

I tried to thrash more and more as the boy began to cackle but realized I wasn't going anywhere. "Let's see," he began, "Four totaled stores, and a trapped and soon to be humiliated Kid Flash…..yeah, I'd say that's a good nights work, wouldn't you?" He asked with a cocky as hell grin that I was just itching to wipe or smack off.

"Bite me!" I cried at him.

"Sure thing," he said in a breathy voice before coming over and biting gently on my earlobe, causing me to moan internally…..although I'd deny it to the day I died.

"Get off me!" I hollered at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"You did say," he said, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be off."

I let out a frustrated cry as I had been duped again and now there was no way the team wouldn't here about this….god…..could things get worse?

* * *

Well that ends another chapter, and I do hope that you enjoyed it.

I can't think of much to say here, but if I do remember I'm sure you'll here about it soon.

Thanks for reading again, and I hope to here from you all in a review.


	4. Mouth to Mouth

Alright guys, welcome back for yet another chapter of this story. I have to say I'm very pleased with the growing response that I've recieved and I'm not lying when I say that I'm overjoyed and now hope that we can bring others into this story.

Nothing much to note, except there was some development that even I wasn't suspecting, but nothing is concrete (You'll understand later) in this chapter, and should make for some interesting turns down the road.

**Also, as a writer I do like to make things, well, real, so right now on my profile there is a poll on whether or not I should bump this story up to an M rating. Please vote in that. **

**If you don't like lemons and strong language then vote no, if you do, then vote yes. The poll will be good through at least chapter 5, but no later than chapter 6. If there's an overwhelming majority then I'll close it sooner, if not then it'll stay open, but ultimately, majority rules.**

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope to hear from you later, at the bottom, thanks.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest and my head down as I stood before Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado, and I could tell that they were eyeing me up and down with a mix of frustration and disappointment. I bit the inside of my mouth and looked to the side as I continued to wait for them to begin speaking, the team located a few feet off behind me.

You never really knew shame and humiliation until you were found by your team, beaten and incased in ice from the neck down. Scratch that, you never really knew shame and humiliation until you were found by the police, then the fire department, then the local news, and finally your team….all the while beaten and incased in ice from the neck down.

I was mentally kicking myself as I relived the blue boy getting the best of me again, those sapphire eyes filled with such contempt, mockery….and lust. I shivered at the thought as well as at the idea that this kid would be getting more information on him sent out, meaning it'd be a matter of time before we got him.

"Care to explain just what the hell you were doing?" Black Canary asked, hands resting on her hips.

"Um…..trying to stop the bad guy?" I said, unsure of what she wanted to hear.

"Trying, and failing," she said, "It amazes me that you're allowing yourself to be bested and shown up by someone who is virtually unknown and a complete novice."

"If I may interject and say that he's no novice if he eluded all six of us during our first encounter," Aqualad said from behind me, causing me to silently send him thanks.

"Aside from that, you ran into battle alone and used force rather than tact and strategy," Batman said, "Which quickly led to your defeat."

"I didn't use just force!" I interjected.

"You did, and you want to know how I know?" Batman asked.

"How?" I responded

"You lost," he said, the words stinging as the ice had earlier that night. "You went in alone without calling for assistance, allowing this boy to get away once again."

"Yeah, yeah," I said throwing my hands in the air, "I lost, and he got away….but at least he didn't steal anything."

"Correct," Red Tornado said, "But the cost of damages inflicted by Cat Boy is far greater than any sum that he stole from his previous crime."

"Okay can we please call him something else besides Cat Boy? It's getting ridiculous!" I cried.

"Don't try to change the subject ," Batman said, "But from now we'll refer to him as Blue. I do agree that the name is...ridiculous."

Black Canary stalked forward and looked at the entire team. "We'll continue this talk tomorrow and discuss how this could have been handled better and practices we'll incorporate to ensure Blue doesn't get away again. Like it's been said, we don't know if he's fallen on the wrong side yet and we know if he can best one of you in the heat of the moment," she paused to look at me, "Then he could be a good asset."

"The six of you will undergo further training tomorrow, but seeing as some of you have school tomorrow, I suggest you head home." Batman said.

I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes as I turned around and began to trudge towards the exit and head home where a hot shower was waiting for me.

* * *

**Saph POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I zipped up my jacket and checked my reflection, the blue in my eyes and hair being brought out even more by the crisp shade of blue that I was currently wearing. I had no idea why I gravitated towards blue so often, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't suit me well. I fluffed the jacket a bit before turning around and walking to my bed.

I sat down upon it and rummaged through my backpack making sure I had everything for the day ahead of me and could only imagine with glee about my parents reaction to the damage that had been done to the town last night. I laughed slightly as a pictured a row of shops with busted windows, merchandise and furniture tossed around and broken, exactly like I wanted it, not life threatening in any way, shape, or form, but instead one big mess and one big annoyance and nuisance to those involved.

After checking and double checking my bag I got up and went to my bathroom and started brushing my teeth, the last thing to do before I'd leave. As I cleansed my teeth with the cool mint paste I thought back to last night once again and that damn sexy Kid Flash.

Mr. KF definitely had it going on, nice eyes, nice grin, and damn, one hell of a nice body. That outfit of his definitely had been tailored to show off _everything_ about him; his muscled arms, his trim and scrumptious torso, his perky butt, and his….

I let out a groan before biting down on my toothbrush and laughing out loud at the thought of it, lord, I was deprived. One other feature that stuck out to me was his fiery red hair, much like Wally's, but then I suppose I was just a sucker for guys with red hair, but damn, I was really hoping for another encounter with Kid Flash just so I could flirt with him some more, unrequited or not, it was still too much fun to pass up, and considering how he had shown up, dare I say it, _in a flash_, I don't think I'd mind totaling another store or two to get him to show again.

I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth before drying it off and shutting off the light. I walked back into my bedroom, collected my bag and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find my parents just waking up and making their morning coffee. "Morning Saph," my father said, too tired to care, or probably remember, how worked up I got him last night.

"Morning," I said greeting them, noticing the newspaper on the table, the front page filled with pictures of the damage I had caused, "I'm heading out now, don't know when I'll be home today."

"Alright Saph," my mom said as she shoveled spoon after spoon of sugar into her coffee, "Just don't come home too late."

"I won't" I said as I headed for the door, "Bye!"

As soon as I was outside I rested against the front door, just waiting for the explosion I knew was going to come when my parents saw the paper. I began counting down knowing it was only a matter of seconds, and quickly muffled my boisterous laugh as I heard my father slam the kitchen table and throw obscenities into the air as he began spouting off about the "damn freaks."

"That's what ya get," I said as I began walking down my driveway and towards school.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I stood with a small group of friends on the pool deck during our P.E. class. You would think that we could skip this whole unit of exercise considering we lived near a harbor and as kids we grew up swimming, but state requirements and mandates enforced the requirement to "learn" to swim.

Unfortunately it was "Race Day" and so we couldn't just hang around the pool like we normally would, nope, today we'd be forced to swim a race against someone in the class for a grade. Thankfully I had a little advantage that no one else knew about, which meant my "race" would be a piece of cake against whoever I went against, too bad for their grade.

I was talking about school, among other things, with my friends as we waited for our teacher, Mr. Sharp (he wasn't too sharp, let me tell you) to come out onto the deck. I looked around at everyone standing clad in swimsuits and towels and noticed that a conflict seemed to be brewing over by, big surprise, Saph.

My friends seemed to pick up on it as well as we all turned to watch Saph, who was with two of his friends, turn to a heaving glutton and his cronies. "What did you say pussy?" the kid asked Saph.

Saph held his infamous, uninterested gaze as he looked the kid up and down, "I said it's rather funny that the only bulge on your body is coming from above your waist, Daniel."

Daniel Maibus, Christ, that kid was a piece of work, and if rattled too much he could be set off in a rather unfortunate way, and being insinuated as fat as well as lacking downstairs was doing a pretty fair amount of rattling. Daniel wasn't even fat, just extremely insecure, and Saph knew that, which ultimately made Daniel easy prey.

"Fag, you would be staring at my junk." Daniel said.

Saph only rolled his eyes at the term before shrugging it off completely, coming off as unfazed, "Don't you mean staring at your _lack_ of junk?" Saph countered.

It looked like Daniel was about to strike Saph, but the shrill cry of a whistle caused the boys and all onlookers to turn, leaving the blow to be dealt on another occasion. The crowd parted as Mr. Sharp walked out onto the deck with a clipboard and a stop watch, causing for the tension to begin to form as the two boys continued to stare each other down.

"Fucker," Daniel said before walking away.

Saph held his smirk, "That's what I thought, walk away."

I looked on with interest and curiosity as to how and why Saph could be so confident around Daniel. I mean, Daniel was no schmuck, he could beat down a guy twice his size, and considering that he had a whole foot on Saph as well as about, I'd say at least fifty pounds, I was curious as to how Saph was so sure of himself regarding Daniel.

I didn't pay it much more thought as Mr. Sharp began spouting out instructions and names, those called going towards to the edge of the pool, preparing for their race. It turned out to be simple enough, just a lap down to the other end, then back, and then back down to the other end. Once we finished we'd wait out of the water till the period was over, so slowly but surely everyone would start off on one side of the pool and transfer to the other.

I said goodbye to one of my friends, Chad, as he was among the first two names called and made my way towards the back as name after name was called. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a minute before opening them and realizing that half the class was already at the other side of the pool, drying off and waiting for time to expire.

Saph was still here as well, chatting it up with his friend Melanie, while Daniel also remained glaring daggers at them. I realized that I was all alone and fiddled around with the strings on my swimsuit, only to stop as the gruff voice of Mr. Sharp read off my name….as well as...Saph's.

We both looked up and exchanged glances before walking towards the edge of the pool, heart rates increasing as we grew anxious for the cry of go to be heard. I don't know why I was nervous, I mean, with my speed there was no way he could beat me, but for some reason I thought back to Saph's confidence and how the ass could always be so confident and sure of himself despite the situation, like he had this secret he held over everyone that would always tip the scales in his favor.

I tried to shake it off, but when I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to find him grinning at me I was a bit frazzled, and damn, I had no idea how he could do something like that.

The shout of go caught me off guard and I sort of just….fell into the water and began to sink. I didn't stay that way long as I started to kick my legs a little bit faster than the average human could and was already beginning to catch up to Saph. We both hit the hall and were making our ways back when things started to change.

The water…it was like it was getting thick or something…the viscosity of it seemed to quadruple and my legs slowed. I soon had doubts that it was the water as my limbs started to slow before stopping completely. I started to panic and try and grab a breath of air before I was submerged, but only succeeding in getting a mouth full of the chlorine-rich water as I descended and remained paralyzed.

I tried to kick, swim, flail, anything to get above water, but everything was failing me, and with a lack of air mixed with panic as to why exactly I wasn't moving was the perfect recipe for the darkness that invaded my vision.

* * *

**Saph POV**

I was nearly done with my heat when I decided to look back at Wally, expecting to find him a half a length behind me, but instead, saw nothing, which immediately caused me to worry. I mean, all I did was use my powers to control the water around Wally to hold him back, but….then where was he? I stopped in my swimming and heard the murmurs around the pool before I dove my head underwater. My heart stopped as I saw Wally resting at the bottom of the pool.

Without so much as a second thought I took a breath and dove down after him. I was about halfway to Wally when I moved my hand slightly to get the water around him to push him up slightly towards me, and then enough to where I captured him and tucked him under my right arm. I began to kick my legs with new vigor as well as using my free hand to control the water to help push us towards the surface.

I took a huge breath of air as we surfaced and I began swimming towards the edge of the pool where it seemed that the entire class had decided to assemble. As soon as we were within in range Wally was taken from me and lifted onto the deck. "Does anyone know CPR?" Mr. Sharp cried frantically, only for his call to go unanswered.

"Brilliant," I thought to myself, deciding we should be leaning CPR rather than how to swim.

I propped myself up and out of the water, glancing towards Melanie, the only other person, aside from myself, who I knew how to give mouth to mouth. I smiled at her before getting up and heading for my towel, "He's all yours," I whispered as I passed her, and she offered me a coy grin before heading to Wally.

I dried myself off and watched as she began pumping his chest and breathing air into Wally's body in an effort to resuscitate him. Normally I'd find such a scene comical, Melanie's breasts inches away from Wally's face, but was more concerned about the fact that I had nearly drowned him. I knew if push came to shove I'd use my powers to expel the water from Wally, even if I had to in front of everyone, so I wasn't worried for his life, but worried as to why I misgauged my own abilities by so much.

"I guess I don't know myself as well as I thought," I said as I dried my hair, pushing down strands of blue and brown back into place.

I glanced down at my hands and tried to decipher my actions, and could only come up with one conclusion; I didn't know how to handle them _in_ the water. Whenever I trained them growing up I had always practiced in the forest, or in deserted buildings, places people wouldn't _see_ me, but never once had I entered a body of water and used my powers simultaneously before. In hind sight that was a huge mistake. From what I could tell, just being in something as insignificant as a high school pool had increased the power in my hold and control over water, and it was a new route I'd need to explore so I could prevent further damage in the future….or cause it.

Even if I did use this new "opportunity" I'd still want to make sure I had it under control so I wouldn't end up hurting those I cared about or myself. I cracked my knuckles as Melanie continued with her efforts before ultimately Wally was gasping and coughing up water.

This was meant with a round of cheers as Melanie once again pressed her mouth to Wally, full well knowing he was fine. I couldn't help but smirk at her and notice Wally's excitement as she continued. I threw my towel on him to spare him the humiliation before turning and walking off to the locker room as the bell gave a shrill cry.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

The first thing I saw when I came to was boobs, and damn fine boobs. It took me a second to realize that whoever the boobs belonged to also had a mouth on them, a mouth that was currently pressing against mine, and I may have still been a bit out of it, maybe I was perfectly fine, but I was being told that I was detecting a bit of tongue, and well, boobs plus a tongue led to a bit of _excitement_ on my part, but it was only after that did I realize that there were people watching.

I was about ready to roll back into the pool and drown then suffer that kind of embarrassment, but felt something fluffy and slightly damp tossed over my body and could only push the mouth away and look up to find Saph looking back at me before walking away. The act of "kindness" wouldn't go unforgotten, but other people were talking around me and I had no choice but to let Saph go for now.

"What the hell?" I asked as I gasped for breath and clutched what I discovered to be a towel against me, not only to dry, but also shield the problem. "What's going on?" I asked, looking around to everyone.

"Dude, you almost drowned," Chad said as he crouched down beside me, "How the hell did that even happen? I mean you were swimming dude…then you just stopped."

"Yeah…..I….I don't know," I said as everyone listened in to me talk.

"Alright, enough of that," Mr. Sharp said, "Everyone go get changed, the bell rang two minutes ago."

I could feel people looking at me and I stood not wanting to stay any longer and or further embarrass myself. "It was Saph that saved you," Chad called after me, and it was that knowledge that caused me to walk off even faster.

I slung the towel over my shoulder and exited the pool area and nearly sprinted for the locker room, entering and nearly slamming myself against the end of a row and breathing heavily. "What the hell had happened to me? Why had I just….shut down? Was there something wrong with me?" I asked myself.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind from my woes, and also the fact that yet another person who wasn't Miss Martian had kissed me, only to hate myself for thinking about the cause for my main turmoil. The tension I felt within the team because of Miss Martian and Superboy topped off with this little failure of my body was causing me to really stress out.

I tried not to think about it anymore and stepped under a shower head, rinsing the chlorine off my body in a matter of seconds before heading for my row of lockers. I was drying my face off with the same towel and stopped just in time to take in the scene before me.

Daniel had Saph cornered in our row and no one else was around. Daniel stalked towards Saph, trying to intimidate the smaller boy, and I just watched on, unknowing of what to do. Daniel was still wet and in his swimsuit while Saph was dressed, bag over his shoulder and ready to leave.

"You know I've about had it with all your shit," Daniel said.

"Oh really," Saph said lowly, his eyebrows raising.

"You walk around this place thinking you're better than everyone else," Daniel said, "Like you own us, or are above us, belittling people, beating them down just to make yourself feel better, when in reality, we both know you're worse than anyone at this school, and I'm personally not going to put up with your bitchy and faggy comments any longer, prick."

Saph's composure seemed to crack as Daniel seemed to strike a cord in him. "Awfully big words coming from someone like you," Saph said as he placed a hand on Daniel's bare chest, not breaking eye contact as he looked up.

I watched on, somewhat mesmerized as Saph pushed the now paralyzed Daniel against the lockers, "Did you ever think that maybe I am? Maybe that I am better than you and I'm just asserting my rightful place above you? Above the people who have no ambition, above the people who are just here for a good time, above the people who think life is just a joke?" Saph said, getting closer and closer to Daniel, "Did you ever think to consider that my "bitchy" and "faggy" comments are my way of utilizing your only purpose for me and other, which happens to be entertainment."

I held my breath as Saph's mouth came within centimeters of Daniel's, their lips so close, mouth to mouth, "Didn't think so," Saph whispered, before shoving Daniel against the lockers roughly and walking towards me, the scowl morphing into a smile as he spotted me.

"Later Wally," he said with a wink, and as Saph left and Daniel ran off, something inside of me sort of just….clicked. I don't know how…but it just did.

Saph….water…..Saph and water…no…..that was crazy….but in my head…I couldn't get the matching set of sapphire eyes out of mind.

* * *

Alright, so another chapter is done and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. It didn't seem as choppy when I typed it up in Word, but hey, what are you going to do?

Yeah, so a bit choppy with all the POV changes, but I think each scene had the POV that fit it best.

**Don't forget to vote in the poll to better the story for your own tastes, or keep it in your taste range.**

I also appreciate reviews, so if one is left I'll definitely respond to the greatly appreciated token.


	5. Wally's Love Woes

WOW okay...well I'm still blown away by you guys each and every time. I'm so thankful for the seventeen people who reviewed this story and are helping make it such a success in such early stages of the story.

This chapter is the longest so far and I will say that they always won't be this long but this scene called for it and will already be continuing into the next chapter. A lot happens in this chapter, but I won't say what cause I don't want to spoil the fun of reading it.

Just go ahead and read and I'll talk and explain things at the bottom.

**Oh right, I'm sure some of you have noticed the rating change as well. I did say that I'd keep the pool open through this chapter, but that was only because I was anticipating a closer race between the choices, but so far with a vote of 16 to 2 I don't see the scales suddenly tipping in favor of "No"**

**What this means is that down the line there will be everyone's favorite, lemons, as well as the inclusion of I guess more serious "vocabulary" and matters.**

Anyway, enough of me, enjoy what I've written for you...well...hopefully.

* * *

**Saph POV**

I let out a cry as I ducked under several sheets of metal thrown in my direction as Superboy continued his quest to strike me down. I was still on the defensive as I flipped a few feet behind me to avoid a slew of arrows fired by Artemis, and then had to duck and kick Aqualad away from me as he swung his Atlantian weapons at me.

I looked at the three teen heroes before me and realized I was missing one. I heard the small intake of breath behind me before I turned and grabbed the air, smirking as my hands clasped a leg, letting me know I had nabbed Miss Martian. She let out a squeak as I turned and tossed her at the three charging heroes, the martian colliding with Artemis, subduing the two momentarily.

I ducked under one of Superboy's punches and used some of the water that had gushed in when several pipes had broken earlier to form a fist of ice around my right hand that I quickly used to punch Superboy in the knee, causing him to crumble to the floor. I was going to knock the asshole out, but was jumping away before Aqualad could land a blow.

I retreated into a heavily damp area as the four heroes stalked around me. My eyes shifted back and forth behind my sunglasses and I receded slightly into the confines of my hood as I tried to think of a plan, but as Artemis took aim at me I had no choice but to summon to spirals of water that I sent at the two females, catching all four off guard. I let out a quick breath as the water sent the two girls reeling away before I morphed the liquid into a solid, trapping the two girls in ice and leaving them immobile. The two struggled against their confiding prisons but I knew they'd be out of the way until this battle ceased.

"Where the hell are Robin and Kid Flash?" Superboy seethed as he slouched slightly, looking like a bull ready to charge.

"They're on their way," Aqualad said, "But remember, Batman wants him subdued and captured, so we can't let him escape again."

"You do know I can hear you right," I asked them, the water around my hands going every which way as I wielded it to attack in anyway needed. I just thought back to an hour or so ago and how I had managed to get myself into this mess.

* * *

The feeling I had, it was absolutely intoxicating, a feeling I never wanted to let go. My mouth hung open as I floated in the harbor on my back, just feeling the water like I never had before, this being the first time I had ever used my powers in a large body of water, a body of water that wasn't contained by concrete walls or any other type of barrier.

After the "little" misgauging of power I knew I had to come out here and see what exactly my new range would be if connected to a large body of water, but I never imagined it'd feel like this. It was like the water had come alive, like it almost had a soul of its own as it slithered between my toes and fingers.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I continued to drift along through a more unknown part of the harbor, allowing me the luxury of knowing that I wouldn't be seen or caught. A luxury I desperately wanted after the near fiasco with almost drowning Wally.

I thought back to prior in the week and recalled diving down to save him, but remembered not relishing in the fact that I had touched him, my flesh meeting his, my fingers feeling the strong muscle in his chest, arms and back, and the delightful tingle of being pressed up against it as I helped him to the surface. Fuck it had been amazing.

There was also the incident with Daniel and how I still continued to mind fuck him on every occasion I had. I knew that one of these days I might actually break him, but for now, I had to keep up a façade that I believed I'd always be in control. That was a big contribution when it came to my attitude around school, having control. The people who had control in society would never be at the mercy of those who didn't, the people who had control wouldn't have to worry about being overpowered because if they kept those below them thinking that they couldn't rise up then it'd be easier to keep and maintain the control.

So that's how I handled myself at school; pretend I was better than nearly everyone there and if kept up long enough, they'd actually start to believe that I was. If they realized that I was in fact no better than any of them then someone like me would quickly sink to the middle of the pack, being ruled by those with size and strength alone, and I know they wouldn't hesitate to make my life hell, just like I was doing now. I always had my powers in my back pocket, but if I were to reveal that to anyone they'd use it to destroy me, intentionally or not.

Thankfully no one really understood my tactics at school and no one realized that they too could use them. Whenever faced with someone who could be a potential problem to me, whether or not it's based on my parents' views, my sexuality, or just because they don't like me, I quickly evaluate them and then make calculated remarks and statements to shatter them mentally and let them forget that they could easily overpower me and make my life miserable. The way I thought about it was like a game of _Jenga_; you never had to take out a majority of the pieces to send the tower crumbling, you just had to know _which pieces _would send it crumbling and then make moves based on that.

I don't know why I found the need to be on top, but knew it's where I wanted to remain seated. Being below people, constantly worried about people and what they're thinking of me…it just wasn't me, I guess if I ruined the self esteem and confidence of others it'd make mine stronger by comparison…..right? So yeah…mentally fracture people who didn't like me or those who didn't like me for that very reason, and remain happy in my surroundings and keep sight on my goals for the future…was that so wrong?

I decided to try and ignore it as I continued to relish in the feeling of the water, my body feeling supercharged being surrounded by the fluid mass. I moved my hands slightly and let the water push me around a bit, even the smallest movements being amplified up to ten times from their normal reaction. Being out here like this was incredible and I could see that this type of connection to the water was opening a new and endless world to my abilities, abilities that would still have to be trained and honed before using them for or against people.

I continued to drift along for another twenty minutes or so as the sun shined above me, this Saturday being one of, if not the last beach day that would happen in Happy Harbor, the September chills rolling in and making the water unbearable at this time of year all the way until next spring. After a while I decided that I had had enough of the water and realized that I could control my powers in the water, but just had to remain conscious of their amplifications in the water, so with that I headed for shore, moving my hands to will the water to push me to the shore.

When I walked onto shore I quickly moved my hands to zap the water from my clothes, the swish of my hand acting like a sponge and leaving me completely dry. I walked to where I deposited my bag and removed my sandals and sunglasses, putting them in their appropriate positions on my body, before finishing it off with placing the hood of my jacket nicely over my blue and brown hair. I was about head home like a smart person would do, but being around the source of water was bringing out the little kid in me and I succumbed to the temptation to try something new with my powers, something I had always been curious and itching to do back in the early days of my discovery of my powers.

I looked around and noticed that the main part of the harbor was off in the distance and while I couldn't be seen I knew what I was about to try would most likely be spotted if I were to perform the act from my current location. I flung my bag over my shoulder and ran at a slow pace towards the end of the displaced strip of beach towards the large rock mass that sat on the edge of the harbor. I threw my bag down in a suitable location and stepped into the water when I knew the large mountain would obscure what I was about to do from the populations view.

I left my sandals on as I stepped into the water and took a deep breath before I began to make a circular motion with both my arms. I slid deeper into the water as my feet began to root themselves into the sand as my arms gradually began to rise higher and twirl faster. I let out a tiny laugh as a small cyclone of water began to rise from the water, growing in both rapidity and stature as I continued to add to its strength.

I was too mesmerized to take in my surroundings as I watched the cyclone grow faster and faster and taller and taller before it reached the height of a three story building. I was absolutely hypnotized by discovering the untapped power that had gone unknown until this very instant and would have continued in increasing the volume of the cyclone until something connected sharply with my back sending me sprawling to my knees in the water, breaking my concentration and causing the cyclone to dispel and rain down upon me, absolutely drenching me and pushing me against the ground.

I let out a growl and looked behind me to find four of the six heroes I had run into not too long ago. The girl known as Artemis had her bow drawn and a smirk on her face, letting me know she had been the cause of my embarrassment. Miss Martian levitated next to a scowling Superboy who looked about ready to murder me all while Aqualad stood in front of all three of them, weapons drawn and at the ready.

"How the hell do you people find me?" I barked at them, "Don't you have better things to do? Fires to put out? Cats to rescue from trees? You know…amateur things!"

"Coming from you, that's rich," Artemis said.

"We're requesting to speak with you," Aqualad said, ignoring Artemis and surprising me to my core.

I narrowed my eyes at him behind my sunglasses, thankful that I had put them on along with my hood to conceal my identity. However I didn't get what Aqualad was getting at, "Speak with me? About what?" I asked myself, and as I looked at their faces I decided I wasn't buying what they were selling. "You should have said hello better," I said as I threw a massive wave of water at the four.

Artemis fired an arrow at the water that caused it to freeze instantly into a wall of weak ice that Superboy quickly smashed down. "You should have practiced your techniques elsewhere," Superboy said cockily.

"Our mission is to speak with you, whether you comply or decline is up to you, but either way, you will talk," Aqualad said to me, "Subdue him."

"Subdue this!" I cried sending several more waves at them, throwing all of the heroes but Superboy against the rocky walls. I dodged an attack from him and raced for my bag, hell bent on getting my shit and running out of there, cursing myself for being so caught up in petty wants and fantasies to SOMEHOW end up in this situation yet again.

I grabbed my bag and was about to run when I felt a fierce punch delivered to my abdomen sending me flying into the nearby forest, grunts and groans being emitted as I hit the grassy floor, bouncing deeper and deeper into the forest as my body tried to settle and stop the movements that were causing me pain. I bounced one final time and smacked against a tree trunk, causing me to fall and settle against the base as my vision swirled and swam. "Fuck," I moaned as I felt the pain spread through my body.

I let out another moan as I tried to stand only to have to roll away as three arrows nearly connected with my body. I saw the four running at me and used the water from the grass to create a barrier between me and them. I paused momentarily to notice how the grass withered and died without the water, but couldn't think any longer as I was up on my feet and running away as the four made quick work of the wall.

My stomached ached in pain, and I knew there was definitely some built up aggression in that punch as its effects seemed to be more of the fatal nature than of the subduing one. I tried to ignore the pain as I pressed onwards through the forest, the four hot on my tail. After a while the forest started to clear and smooth pavement came into view and before I knew it I was skidding to a halt right in front of an abandoned factory, one I recognized as the factory destroyed back when Mister Twister had shown up a few months ago.

This pause proved to be a foolish mistake as another punch collided with my side and I was sent flying through one of the brick walls into the factory, settling among a pile of rubble inside. "Damnit it Superboy, Aqualad said subdue the guy, not kill him," I heard the Artemis girl say.

"This guy took all six of us the first time we battled him, nearly speared you, and still got away" I heard Superboy say with a grumpy and frustrated tone, "Trust me, I **am** subduing him."

"Jerk off" I said as I tried to stand inside the factory, moving away from the hole in the wall as the four soared through and began assaulting me with a barrage of attacks that I quickly sprang away from.

I berated myself over and over again for giving into temptation that had somehow led the zeros to me again, I mean really, how the hell did these guys even find me? REALLY?

From there I guess you knew what happened after that, and I'll be damned if I was going to be subdued.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

I sat with my head down a bit as I chewed slightly on my third burger, growing less and less enthralled with my food with each second I spent grinding up the meat between my teeth. Robin sat across from in one of Happy Harbor's diners and sat there sucking on his milkshake just staring back at me from behind his sunglasses. I could just feel his eyes, whatever color they may be, boring into me, just begging me to initiate some sort of conversation. I guess that was my job, I was the one who had asked him out….that sounded wrong….I had been the one to ask him to come with me away from the base, but now we were here just sitting in silence. I was actually content, just losing myself in my thoughts for once, but was interrupted by Robin as he threw a french fry at me. "Wally, dude, what's up?" he asked me.

"Huh…oh…just hungry I guess," I said a bit out of it.

"Well that's great and all, but I don't see why we had to leave the others behind just to get a bite to eat," Robin said, "What's on your mind."

"It's Megan," I said, but slapped a hand over my mouth once I realized just what I had revealed, but still silently praised myself for using her earth name in a public setting.

"Oooooooohhh, is it now," Robin said, a grin forming on his face and his eyebrows rising into sight from behind his lenses. "Out with it man."

"It's just…..you've seen how close she's been with Supey lately," I began, "How she always gives him these longing looks and how on missions they always seem to look out for each other a little more than usual."

"So they've got a love connection," Robin said as he resumed sucking on his shake, "What of it."

I gave him a knowing look and suddenly the obvious became clear to him. He gaped slightly before regaining his composure and giving a nod for me to go on. "I mean…I flirt with her…I flirt with her pretty much anytime we exchange sentences…..but she just always shrugs it off….ever since we met….I mean she never even gave me a chance." I said.

Robin seemed to mull this over for a bit before talking, "You are right, I mean you do flirt with her, but then again you do flirt with almost every pretty girl you come by, so maybe she just thinks that you don't mean anything by it."

"That's so not true," I said, scarfing down a handful of fries.

"Isn't it?" Robin said, "And who knows what other pieces we're missing to this puzzle. I mean, Megan and Supey live together, and while you're only a couple of blocks away from the base you still have school and other friends, those two are basically all each other have during the day and being held to such close proximity with each other, that's a whole lot of face time that goes unaired for the rest of us."

I took a fist-sized bite of my burger before I gulped it down and waved my hands at Robin, "Dude they totally don't go together, I'm a totally better match for her!"

"Are you?" Robin asked me, continuing his role as a makeshift therapist, "Think about Megan for a second, about her personality. She's the type of girl who likes to look out for others, to help and nurture them, to help them heal…and Supery is kind of one big mess that needs helping."

"But-" I began to be cut off.

"Those two are like kindred souls man, they're both outsiders here and they both can relate on that level better than we could ever possibly comprehend, and I think that if they're…..together then you may need to let it go….what about Artemis dude?"

All thoughts of Miss Martian and Superboy were put on hold as I began thinking of my blonde teammate. "I….I don't know," I said, "She's nice and all…but I don't think she's my type."

"Why, cause she has a personality?" Robin countered.

"Shut up," I said, "I think she has _too much_ personality for my tastes thank you very much."

"Okay since Wally's love woes seem to be a sore subject let's talk about something else." Robin offered, "Anything interesting happen with you this week."

I finished off my burger and leaned back in my seat and thought back to my week, the event with Saph and the pool sticking right out. "Yeah," I said after a few moments, "I think I might have a lead on-"

A ringing from Robin's pocket cut me off. Robin looked down at his pocket and then back to me before pulling out his phone, "Rob here," he said, "What's up?"

I watched with interest as Robin's face contorted into one of annoyance but partial determination at whatever was being said to him. After five minutes he hung up the phone, stood, and threw some money down onto the table, "We need to go," he said, walking towards the door.

"What's up?" I asked as I followed him outside.

Robin proceeded towards the back alley and broke off into a run, my abilities allowing me to keep up with him easily. "That was Aqualad, he says that Blue was right outside the base just a few moments ago."

"Speak of the devil," I thought to myself, going back to what I was going to bring up inside, "Doing what?" I asked him.

"He didn't say," Robin said as we continued to run back towards the base, "But Aqualad and the others are sure that it's him; they contacted Batman and he said that he wants Blue detained and brought to the base for questioning."

"Did he say why?" I asked as we ran.

"When I talked to Batman last he said there was still no information on this Blue guy and that if he had only just started out on the wrong side that we could still bring him over to ours." Robin said as we ran through the forest.

"But why?" I asked, "Why not just turn Blue in and save everyone the trouble."

"It's just how Batman is," Robin said, "The kid obviously doesn't have any sort of mentor or guidance on what to do with his powers and Batman wants to give him a chance, a chance to see the wrong in his actions and to guide him to do the right things in life."

"So turn him into a hero?" I asked.

"Basically," Robin said, "Should be easy enough, if he's had no one leading him along his path then it could be beneficial for not only him but us as well to have another member on our team."

"I think we're pretty solid with six," I said, not too fond of Blue anyway.

"Yeah except this is a guy who eluded all said six," Robin said.

I scowled at him before trying to call out to Megan with our mind link "_Megan! Can you hear me?_"

"_Wally!_" I heard her say with an excited cry a few moments later, "_Great, you're in range_."

"_Where are you?_" I asked her.

She relayed the information to me and Robin and I were on our way, arriving in three minutes flat to hear the sounds of a fight from within. The two of us crept in quietly to find Superboy and Aqualad fighting with Blue, but what caught my attention was both Artemis and Megan trapped in a massive piece of ice.

"A little help," they said together.

Robin immediately pulled something from his pocket which turned out to be some sort of laser that quickly set to work on melting the ice and freeing the girls quietly. "Go hide," Artemis said, "You both are in your street clothes and we don't want to risk this Blue guy seeing you until we've for sure nabbed him."

"Right," I said as Robin and I began to backtrack a little behind some crates to watch Artemis draw an arrow and take aim at Blue

* * *

**Saph POV**

The fight with Superboy and Aqualad continued as my energy quickly drained, my body began to run on pure fear and adrenaline. Superboy threw another nasty punch my way that I managed to block and then managed to incase his arm in ice. I then lifted my leg and delivered a kick to the back of his head that sent him tumbling into some barrels.

I narrowly avoided a slice from Aqualad's weapons before stomping on the ground causing water to rise in the air which I quickly used to form several ice daggers which I quickly sent to embed in his thick Atlantian skin.

I was about to make a break for it as Aqualad recoiled in pain but a small whizzing sound caused me to turn and get hit in the face with an arrow, destroying my sunglasses and sending me backwards, my hands rising instinctively up to my face and unintentionally knocking the hood of my jacket off.

I wiped my face clean and summoned surrounding water to my hands to form two aquatic whips that I planned on using but the cry I heard caused my eyes to widen and my heart to stop. "SAPH!" I heard someone shout.

I gasped for breath and my concentration broke, causing the whips to dissipate and splash to the floor in useless puddles. "Who..." I thought to myself, "Who said that?" I quickly looked forward to find Wally stepping out from behind a few crates to stand next to the two freed girls; another boy soon joining them.

"Wally?" I said quietly, completely in shock and terrified that someone I knew had discovered my secret and while I was caught off guard a fist slammed into my face causing me to soar rapidly through the air and to crash into a brick wall. The air was forced from my lungs as I heard the cracks of the walls from behind me and darkness overtook me before I even hit the dust covered floor.

* * *

So yeah...now Wally knows for sure. I questioned whether or not this was the best time and the best way to go about doing this, but decided why the hell not. I had planned on going to about chapter ten before one of them came to the realization of who the other was, but decided that was way too much filler as well as knowing that a lot of you would probably die waiting for that. Plus with this part done we can finally start getting into some of the more fun stuff.

The problem I think I may of had with some of my stories in the past was that I took too much time to get to the main focus of the story, so I've decided to speed things up a bit here.

Things like Wally nearly drowning and Wally's thoughts are going to be mentioned in the next chapter which should show to be pretty filled, so I hope you can wait till then.

**I'm sure I'm forgetting something so if you have questions, concerns, comments that you'd like answered or pointed out then leave it in a review and I'll respond to it ASAP. You know I will**

Other than that, thanks for reading, hope you review, and see you soon.


	6. Bound

Well hello everyone! I'd like to start off by apologizing to you guys for being gone for more than a week, but then again I never did set perimeters on updates so I guess I shouldn't feel guilty. I usually get my inspiration from the newest episode of Young Justice, but they're gone till April, so my tragic heart must bare through it.

Anyway, thank you to the phenomenal eighteen reviews I got for the last installment. It really warms my heart when I get so many people reading and enjoying my work.

This chapter is a bit on the shorter side when compared to the other chapters, but like I said, I'm not going to kill myself to reach a certain length everytime when I feel like a chapter can stand just perfectly on it's own, despite what length it may be.

This chapter is just one long scene, but I find it to be VERY necessary and critical for some current development and development we'll see down the line, so I'm sorry if you get bored with it, but I feel like this story could just not progress successfully without it.

I'll explain things at the bottom and I hope to see you there.

* * *

**Saph POV**

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I kept my eyes closed as I gingerly prodded my mouth with my tongue to try and locate the ailing section of flesh, but realized it was, in fact, my tongue that was damaged. "When the hell did I bite my tongue?" I asked myself internally.

I opened my eyes just ever so slightly and slammed them shut as the bright light brought me into the harsh reality that my head was in searing pain. "What the fuck happened to me?" I asked internally once more.

I tried to recall the last fleeting moments before I had blacked out only to panic when I remembered just exactly what had lead to my situation. "Wally…..Wally knows…..would he tell people…would he tell my parents…..no….." I worked myself into an even deeper panic as my mind raced and threw all rational thought out the window. It wasn't a question of _would_ he, it was a question of _had_ he, or if I still had time to beg him not to.

"I have to get home," I thought to myself and tried to stand, but only then did my body seem to orientate itself and allow me to comprehend just what position I was in. My hands, my most valued tools and weapons, were bound behind my back. I tried to move even my fingers the slightest inch, but all I accomplished was feeling the sensation of cool and slick metal around each digit.

Where was I? Why was I here? Who brought me to wherever here was? What did whoever brought me, want with me? I buried my mind in questions with no attainable answer as I grew more and more panicked. A deep, gruff, and commanding voice seemed to purify my distilled mind and shift my focus away from my own concerns, "I know you're awake."

I lifted my head slightly to find Batman standing a mere ten, or eleven feet away from me, _the_ Batman. My eyes darted back and forth around the small room, the only things present in the plain gray room being a table, another chair and Batman himself, a typical interrogation scenario.

"He's just like anyone else," I told myself, trying to find a calm space and hold onto it, "Except he isn't….he's _Batman_, he's like the best there is at these mind games." I searched inside myself for any sort of confidence and after a frantic search, found it, "So….let's see if I can best…the best."

I let my head fall back down so I was staring at my lap, my ears letting me know he was taking several steps towards me. "So, what have I done to garner an audience with the infamous Batman?" I asked aloud.

"I think you know," Batman said, his tone as equally calm and collected, "But who is this "I?" Files tell me that your name is Saph Hudson."

"That would be correct," I said, following his footsteps as he circled my chair from a distance. "What else do those files say?"

"You're fifteen, soon to be sixteen years old, a sophomore at Happy Harbor High, rank number 4 in his graduating class," Batman said, stopping, "I could continue, but I think we both know that isn't why you're here, not to read off a list of facts about you."

"Then enlighten me," I said, still remembering to be careful with my split tongue, "Why exactly am I being held captive by you?"

"You know very well why," he said.

I could feel his eyes bore into me as I'm sure his mind continued to calculate and try and decipher who I was. "Do I now?" I asked

"Yes, you do," Batman said, "Robbery and destruction of public property, some pretty big crimes from someone as young as you."

I couldn't help but scoff at him, "We both know that's not even close to the worst you've seen from someone my age," I said, narrowing my eyes as I stayed adamant in holding my gaze downwards, the eyes always being an unintentional giveaway to what someone is truly feeling, "We both know you've fought and nearly _killed_ those my age."

I felt a hand gently placed under my chin and titled up so I was looking directly at Batman, his face inches from mine. "So suddenly you know things?"

"I know a lot of things," I said, "It's all about what you reveal knowing and what you keep to yourself."

Batman continued to stare at me, his blank expression not faltering for even a fraction of a second as he tried to break my façade, and he managed to succeed with his next words. "What do you think your parents would say if they were suddenly in the know?"

It was just a second, just one second, but that didn't change the fact that my eyes widened for just that one second, giving him all the confirmation that he needed. "You…..you wouldn't."

Batman smiled softly at me before guiding his hand away from under my chin, "So, I see you're not too keen on your parents knowing just what you've been up to, or the simple fact of who you are," he said, giving me this look, this look that told me he knew everything, everything and anything to destroy my life.

"How?" I asked my façade shattering like a clay pot against tile flooring.

"I know a lot of things too," Batman said, his small smirk turning into a remorseful frown as he walked towards me once more.

My lip trembled and I looked away, the realization that he could bring my world crashing down around me, humbling and scaring me to my core. "A name is all it takes," Batman said, "A name in the database, which leads to a background check, and then to all the knowledge I need, all the knowledge I need to know why you do what you do."

I bit my lip as I was gently forced to look at him once more, "Political stances, stances of society, voting history, certain measures and ballots they tried to pass," Batman said, "You know what I'm getting at, don't you."

I closed my eyes and wished now more than ever I had control over my hands so I could wipe away the few small tears before they fell into my lap. "My story isn't spectacular…..my story isn't revolutionary….my story doesn't make me someone who has faced some of the biggest hardships and adversities in life….my story doesn't need to be told." I said.

Batman circled me once more before coming to settle behind me, placing his hands on the tips of chair I was still bound to. I tried to control my breathing as we just let the seconds pass us by and the information from each other soak in. I thought that maybe it'd stay like that for a while and found solace in the comforting silence for a while…..before it was broken by his cold words.

"Your parents loathe and detest everything about you," Batman said, "They just don't realize it…they don't realize the powers that you have."

After a few minutes of silence I knew I was found out, that my secret could be used against me, so all semblance of mature thought was vanquished as I sat there, the metal digging into the flesh on my arm as I tried to wiggle and free my appendages. "So…." I said, "It's all the same to them….hero….villain…good or bad…..it's all evil to them."

"So why do evil because of this?" he asked me, "Why do wrong just because of it."

I closed my eyes and drifted off slightly, "Why do you do good?" I asked.

"Because good things are the right things," Batman said.

"Who says?"

"Order."

I smirked at that, "Order, the opposite of chaos, what dictates that order is what makes your "noble" and "good" deeds the right ones?"

"Because it keeps those against that order from rising up and destroying the happiness of the people of the world."

"Not everyone can be happy, and not everyone who isn't happy is someone who rises up to do "evil" I said, "and even if you make it a point to do "good" and keep people "happy" there are always going to be the ones who want more happiness and better the lives of those they care about with that."

"And those are the people we ultimately stop," Batman said, "Those out to do harm to others."

"But what if they don't intend to harm others," I said, "And if by your logic of what is good then good is an equal balance between all men, but then if that's true then why elect politicians, presidents and others into power? Why label others as elite and others below those people?"

Batman left his position from behind me to sit down across from me, "Valid points," he said, "Points that acknowledge that this topic can't be solved in a debate in a mere five minutes, but that doesn't change the fact that you haven't told me why you did the things you did."

I looked up at him and rested my head on my shoulder, stretching the rest of my body to try and relieve some of the aches and pains still present from my fight, from lord knows how long ago. "To rebel…..I guess," I said, "It was mainly to go against my parents, to anger them for basically hating and loathing my being without realizing it."

"But what would that accomplish?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "But if they could accept and love my sexuality without so much as a second thought, I couldn't understand why they'd hate me for something else I couldn't change about myself."

Batman weaved his hands together as he looked back at me, the gears in his mind ticking at a rapid pace. "Have you ever tried telling them about what you are? Maybe show them another angle, another side to their stance."

"I have….but I'm sure you know why I wouldn't have," I said, "The blinding fear of rejection and hate from my own parents keeping me at bay…..I mean….growing up it's not like I lived in an anti-homosexual environment where rainbows were frowned upon and I was pushed into sports and other masculine activities…..but I did grow up in an anti-super environment." I stopped suddenly, not wanting to go on.

"Please continue," but was prodded on by Batman.

"I came home one day from elementary school to find my mom burning my friend's superhero cape." I said, "It was a part of his Halloween costume and he had accidentally left it at my house…..and I couldn't fathom the pure hatred that was in her eyes as she torched the thing…I was only seven...and I couldn't understand what had or could possibly posses her to go so far as to _burn_ a child's costume."

I tried to move my fingers again but gave up on it as I resumed talking, "I won a poster of Wonder Woman from a carnival once and my dad immediately destroyed it in front of me, in front of all the onlookers and passersby…..and I guess that's where I get my definition of evil…those clouded by hate so much that not even love can clear their judgment."

"I'd say that's a very ample judgment of what evil truly is," Batman said, putting an end to the rather disheartening conversation.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just sitting there as each other's philosophies, points and principles sank in, the main issue of this "gathering" still not having been addressed yet, and like a jinx it was suddenly spilling from Batman's mouth.

"So I'm sure you're still wondering why you're here Saph," Batman said, a small smile on his face.

"You mean the reason behind sending six, teen super heroes after me, trying to beat the living hell out of me?" I asked, "I have a feeling there's a bigger reason than this little chat we had."

"That is correct," he said, pausing briefly before beginning his speech. "I see a lot of potential in you Saph, a lot of potential to do the right things for this world and stand up against those who want nothing more than to destroy it."

I looked away from him, my face morphing into an unreadable mask, "But that potential is wasted if you choose to continue to travel on the path you're currently on….look where it's brought you….beaten and battered while your detained from the real world."

"So you're asking me to become a hero essentially," I said, cutting right to the chase.

Batman nodded, "Forget it," I said, "Why the hell should I anyway?"

"It is ultimately your choice," he said, "I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, but it seems the only other alternative to this is one you wouldn't like."

I raised my eyebrows at him, ebbing him on. "If you choose to ignore the olive branch I'm extending to you, we can notify your parents and then promptly escort you to prison."

My eyes widened at that…I mean….was he really….blackmailing me? I mean…yeah I had done those crimes….but that couldn't be the only other option for me….right? "I sense your fear," Batman said.

I scowled at him, breaking my mask to stare back at him, before collecting myself once more. "So….if I were to become a "hero" what exactly would I be doing?"

"Starting with the basics," he began, "I'd place you on a team with those in your age group and prepare you for your future life with an array of missions and combat exercises."

"I'm not signing up for life here," I growled at him.

"You did the first time you decided to use your powers for the wrong reasons," Batman quickly and successfully countered.

I looked at him, shaking in just the slightest way as I weighed out the case presented to me. "So….I can do this hero thing….learn to do good and all that….and in exchange those prior charges are dropped and my parents remain in the dark…or have the knowledge that my parents are told and grow to loathe me, all the while I sit idly by in a prison cell?"

"That's basically it," Batman said from across me.

I bit my lip and rolled my neck back and forth as I searched for some mental clarity before it hit me that there was only one choice that was even remotely good. "So who would my team be?" I asked.

Batman smirked at me as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, "You've already fought them," he said.

It took me exactly five seconds to realize just who he was talking about, and another five for the distaste and concern to overwhelm me, "No…no you can't be serious….you've got to be joking."

"I don't joke," Batman said, his voice having an underlying chill to it.

"I can't be on a team with…._them_-"

"Why not?" Batman quickly interjected.

"I'm sure they all hate me," I said, "I mean, I nearly filleted that Artemis girl in our first fight, Superboy constantly looks like he wants to crush my skull in with his hands, I have a feeling I annoy the living hell out of Robin, and Wally…..Wally…I don't know if I could be on a team with Wally."

"Why not with Wally?" he asked me.

"God, it'd probably be easier to list off the reasons why we'd actually be good teammates," I said, before revealing my true feelings, "I just…..I've grown up with Wally….I've been cruel, sarcastic, rude, you name it to him…all that past history certainly wouldn't do a team well. Plus….I don't know if could explain myself to him, tell him why I act the way I act, do the things I do."

"I'm sure Wally would be more accepting than you realize," he said.

"No," I said, "The second I started talking to him he'd just try and decipher whether or not I'm actually genuine before deciding that I'm lying through my teeth…it's just the kind of relationship that I've built with him, through no fault of his."

"You honestly think that someone like Wally would still judge you if he heard and was told everything that's been said in this room?" Batman asked.

"I don't know if I could pour out my soul again like that to someone," I said, "Especially to someone I've known for more than half my life."

"What if I told you that you already did?" Batman asked me.

"What?" I asked, my blood running cold, my heart skipping a beat.

"The six of them have been listening to this entire conversation," Batman said.

And suddenly my world seemed to stop. "Wally knows….he knows everything about me…fuck."

* * *

So that wraps up the chapter, and I do genuinely hope that you enjoyed it.

**So basically to recap:**

Batman and Saph talk

This leads into what Saph has done

This leads into what good and evil really are

This leads into why Saph does "evil" and why he does it

This then leads to why Saph shouldn't do evil

This leads to Batman "offering" the chance to do good

etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. this is not filler. etc. etc. what do you mean I'm uping the word count. etc.

Anyway, I felt like those were the necessary steps to bring Saph to a point where he'd be joining the Young Justice team

I couldn't just have him wake up and have Batman ask him "You want to be a superhero?" "SURE!"

Nope, ain't gonna happen.

So if there are any further questions, definitely leave them in a review and I'll try my very best to adress them...I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something...I know I'll kick myself later when I realize what it is...oh well.

OH! Right! Next chapter is going to be pretty much, if not, (I haven't decided yet) all Wally and his perspective and thoughts on all of this. Should be fun right? I was going to add something after this...but forgot again...I think it was another sorry if you didn't enjoy the chapter , but it was necessary

**Please review, and I'll definitely respond, thanks again guys, and I'll see you later hopefully...I will, but it's all a question of when...leave a review and it'll be sooner. Yes I'm terrible, but I regret nothing **


	7. Find Your Niche

Hey guys, welcome back for yet another chapter of this story, and I'm glad to see that you've returned.

I received another eleven wonderful reviews for the last chapter and I'm greatly pleased by that, so thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope to hear from you again and some new faces as well. Go ahead and review, I don't bite, that's Saph's job, remember?

Anyway, this chapter is focused on Wally's perspective of the recent events that have transpired and what he thinks about certain things. I don't want to reveal too much now because that sort of spoils the chapter, so like last chapter there will be a bit of explanation at the bottom.

I hope to see you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Wally POV**

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but watch Saph's limp body soar through the air seconds after being nailed directly in the face by Superboy. I didn't even cringe as his body connected with a wall and a sickening crunch and crack could be heard quite clearly throughout the abandoned factory. No, neither of those things truly even registered in my brain; I was still too busy trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Saph was actually Blue, that Saph wasn't just a cocky asshole, but a cocky asshole who had powers of his own.

"You know him?" Artemis asked me as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…...we go to school together," I said.

"We don't have time for that right now," Robin said as he ran towards Superboy and Aqualad, "We need to make sure we subdue him."

"Superboy just wailed on his face," Artemis said, "I doubt he's going anywhere anytime soon."

Those words brought me out of my small trance and were able to hit home inside of me. Saph was hurt…and I wanted to help him? I shook my head back and forth to try and tell myself otherwise, only to stop as I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I turned to find Megan offering me a small smile before she started to float towards the others. I walked over to them, still slightly in shock, which is why I guess I didn't just bolt right over to them. "How is he?" I asked nervously, surprising myself, while standing with the others.

"Out cold," Aqualad said, "Which means now we take him back so Batman can talk with him."

I watched as Superboy made a move to pick Saph up, but for some reason, god knows why, I quickly interjected, "I'll carry him Superboy."

Aqualad, Robin and Megan all met me with surprised looks while Artemis and Superboy cast suspicious glares at me. "Whatever," Superboy said as he picked Saph up by his hood and tossed him to me.

I let out a startled gasp before catching Saph in his arms, my right arm hooking underneath his legs, while my left made to support his upper back and neck. Saph surprised me when I discovered he was actually lighter than I expected, and I surprised myself when I made no means to toss him over my shoulder, settling on carrying him like this.

"Let's hurry back," Aqualad said, "I'm sure Batman is expecting us to return soon."

We all turned and started walking out towards the back, the forest trail back to the base providing the necessary cover for us.

We had been walking for a few minutes and I was now just glancing down at Saph to get a look at him. There was a noticeable red mark underneath his left eye where Superboy had punched him, and I was fully expecting there to be a nasty bruise there tomorrow morning. Aside from the bruise, Saph looked a bit….peaceful, something I could say I had never seen from him, I mean, yeah he was unconscious, but I had never seen a relaxed side to him, and dare I say it, it was actually kind of nice to see him with something other than a scowl or smirk on his face.

"Why are you carrying him like that?" Artemis asked from beside me.

"Oh...I don't know," I quickly stammered, "Just easier I guess."

Robin laughed at me, "Easier, how dude?"

"Well, just easier to carry," I said, a blush spreading across my face as Saph continued to rest in my arms, "Like….if he wakes up-"

"He's not waking up," Superboy said confidently from in front of us.

"Right….." I said, "As I was saying, if he wakes up I'll know so he can't get the jump on us, plus who knows, maybe it'll calm him to see a familiar face."

"Uh huh," Artemis said as she stepped up her pace, "Whatever you say Wally."

"Shut up," I said as I cradled Saph closer to me. "Okay….why did I just do that," I thought to myself, "And why the hell was I blushing earlier?" I was interrupted from my thoughts as Saph groaned in what I could only assume was pain and snuggled into my chest.

Robin could only laugh and prevent himself from keeling over in laughter at my predicament and Saph's actions. I tried to control the second wave of blush, but couldn't keep it at bay as Saph's burrowing actually felt….dare I say it…..kind of good…..BLEH! What the hell am I saying? "Yeah, he _definitely_ won't wake up," I said to Superboy, while my face was probably near the same color as my hair.

"If you want I can make sure he won't," Superboy said, glaring at me while cracking his knuckles.

I instinctively held Saph closer to me and scowled at him. "If you two are so concerned about whether or not he wakes up then how about we just get him back to Batman so he will no longer be our problem," Aqualad said as he stepped inbetween us.

"Something tells me he's going to still be our problem whether or not we get him to Batman," Robin said.

"Agreed," Artemis and Megan said.

"Let's just keep going," Superboy said, turning on his heel and continuing to walk.

I followed after the rest of the team and lessened my grip on Saph, "I really need to not do that," I thought to myself.

* * *

Before I knew it we were back at Mount Justice and stepping inside to find both Red Tornado and Batman waiting for us. "Good, you have him," Batman said as he stepped forward, "How did it go?"

"Something rather unexpected helped tip the scales in our favor," Aqualad said, "After that he was easily detained."

"And what exactly tipped the scales?" Batman asked.

"He and Wally know each other," Artemis said as she walked past me, "Distracted him for a few seconds and Superboy got him."

"You know him?" Batman quickly asked as he turned to look at me and the still unconscious Saph, "How?"

"He lives here in Happy Harbor, so he was local like you thought." I began, "I've known him since like middle school, and as of now we have four classes together in high school. His name is Saph, Saph Hudson."

"Good to know," Batman said with a nod, "Follow me."

The six of us followed Batman without question as Red Tornado walked off in another direction. We followed Batman for about three minutes before he stopped in front of a door and opened it, revealing a smaller room with another door that led into yet another room. Batman opened the other door and led us into a gray room adorned with two chairs, a table, and this metal contraption currently lying on said table.

"Set him down in that chair Wally," Batman said, pointing to the one near the back of the room.

I followed the order without second thought and gently set Saph down in the chair, trying to smooth out the wrinkles on my street clothes, actually enjoying the comfort they offered over my uniform in this instance. I stepped to the side as Batman grabbed the device in one hand and threaded Saph's arms through the chair rungs in the back. The six of us watched with earnest as Batman placed Saph's hands inside the device before closing it shut, which caused it to emit a small snapping sound.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"Just a small handlock," Batman said, "It'll prevent the use of his hands therefore subduing him for the time being as well as when he wakes up."

"It won't hurt him will it?" I asked, actually concerned for Saph, and yet I had no idea why.

"No," Batman said, rising up and collecting a folder from Red Tornado who had suddenly and spookily reappeared in the room with us. Batman quickly opened the folder and quickly read through whatever was in it before closing it and looking back at us. "I want you six to go back to the other room and stay there," Batman said, "It's important that you listen to everything that is said in here."

"But why?" Robin asked.

"I said it was important that you listen to everything that is said in here, now go," Batman replied, looking at his young ward, "What appears to be a wall to us will actually be a window for you to view what happens in here. You'll also be able to hear what is said, but we won't be able to hear you. Understood?"

We all nodded before turning around to exit the room, closing the door tight behind us.

* * *

We had been standing in the dark and small room now for nearly fifteen minutes, the silence hanging heavily in the air as we all seemed to be lost in our own thoughts, as we leaned against the walls in various positions. I would occasionally glance into the adjacent room to find Batman scanning the folder Red Tornado had brought him, a bit more, but mainly whenever my eyes shifted in that direction I would stare at Saph, stare and try to still solidify that that was actually him that I was looking at.

I guess it did explain a few things, I mean, I never could understand why he would carry himself like he was better than everyone around him. I now knew it was because he probably did truly believe that he was in fact better than everyone, just because he could control and manipulate water…..what a dick.

"He's awake," I suddenly heard Megan say excitedly.

Every other head in the room quickly snapped up to find that Saph had in fact woken up and was staring at Batman. _"So, what have I done to garner an audience with the infamous Batman?"_ Saph asked, the voices being clearly audible in our small room.

_"I think you know,"_ Batman said.

I wouldn't say that the atmosphere was tense, but we all complied to Batman's orders and whether or not we wanted to admit it, all six of us were very interested in the conversation that was transpiring before us, not a single one of us daring to open our mouths or risk missing something said.

I watched Saph like a hawk, noticing how his eyes would slowly drift back and forth cautiously, how he'd bite his lip when Batman was speaking, and how he'd be careful in answering questions and phrasing his responses. However, what really hit a cord in me was when Batman mentioned Saph's parents, because for the first time I think I could ever remember…..Saph looked terrified.

_"You…..you wouldn't."_ I heard Saph say.

"Does anyone get what he's talking about?" Artemis suddenly asked.

I quickly shushed her and went back to listening, while simultaneously being surprised that she didn't hit me over the head or elbow me in the side. "What about his parents?" I asked myself. Like Artemis, I was confused by this piece of information, and was lost in thought at the array of emotion Saph had shown in just a short time. I think I had seen more sides and faces of him in a single day then I had seen in my entire life of knowing him.

_"Your parents loathe and detest everything about you,"_ Batman said.

I took a sharp breath as I thought about it. "What is it Wally?" Megan asked me.

I looked up to find the entire team looking back at me, all focusing away from the pause in the conversation and to me. "I know about Saph's parents, I began, "Talked to them a couple of times…..but I never thought they'd be the type of people to hate us."

"That's probably because they realize that most people still love and practically worship us," Robin said, "And they must be smart enough to not want to reveal that, just like Saph hasn't revealed himself to his parents."

We all turned back to the other room as the conversation resumed and I found myself growing enthralled in the debate, finding Saph to be more complex than I originally believed. His views and stances, while not the same as mine, offered a new layer to him and made me see that, while yes, he was still an arrogant ass, there was more to it….and I understood why he put up this front around others….or at least exaggerated how rude he was.

I straightened out my overshirt before folding my arms as Saph continued to talk about his parents and how he knew that they wouldn't accept him, which got me thinking about my own family and what it was like. Would I still be the same me if I didn't live in the loving environment that I did? Would I still be upbeat and positive if my mom and dad wouldn't love the real me? I tried to dispel that scary alternate reality and think of my real life, and the real love my parents gave me as the conversation continued, and it took a turn I wasn't expecting at all. _"So you're asking me to become a hero essentially." _I heard Saph say quick, cold, and dry.

_"That's basically it." _Batman said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Superboy, Artemis and Robin all said together.

_"So who would my team be?"_ Saph asked asked.

_"You've already fought them,"_ Batman said.

"He's joking right?" Artemis asked frantically while Saph did the same in the other room.

Robin merely shook his head at her, "He doesn't joke," Robin said, only for Batman to say the same thing ten seconds later.

Superboy, or Aqualad or someone began saying something, but I drowned them out as soon as I heard Saph say my name and begin talking. _"I just…..I've grown up with Wally….I've been cruel, sarcastic, rude, you name it to him…all that past history certainly wouldn't do a team well. Plus….I don't know if could explain myself to him, tell him why I act the way I act, do the things I do." _Saph said.

"Sooo….it was an act…..maybe not entirely…..but an act?" I asked myself. I heard Batman tell Saph that the six of us had been listening the entire time and _nearly_ smirked as Saph paled, nearly being the key word.

"Let's go back to the main room," Aqualad said, as Batman freed Saph's hands from behind him, "I'm sure this would be better discussed there."

Everyone silently agreed as we walked back out, but I paused in the doorway to take one last glance back at Saph as he stood and rubbed his hands before following my team.

* * *

We had all gathered together in the living room, Superboy leaning against the wall while the rest of us sat on the giant couch that sat in the middle of the room. I turned when I heard the approaching footsteps and looked up to find Saph standing beside Batman, our eyes connecting momentarily before he broke the contact and looked off to the side.

"He can't be on our team," Superboy hastily growled as soon as the two came to a stop.

"Calm down," Batman said in a none too pleased tone.

"He's not one of us," Superboy said, "Did you see what he did to the town? To us?"

"Yes," Batman said, "But did you forget what you did when you were first awoken in Cadmus?"

Normally if the situation wasn't too serious I would have been calling out that serious burn to light, but it was serious, and that really was Saph standing only a few feet away from me. "Wally," Batman said, suddenly and quickly getting my attention, "Why don't you and Saph go outside and talk for a bit while I talk with the rest of the team."

"Alright," I said, knowing I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

I led Saph away from the others and outside so we could talk.

A few minutes later we were sitting on the portion of beach just outside of the base, staring off into the water as the silence clung to the air, making for a very awkward situation. I knew I was the one who should have began the conversation, seeing as this must have been a whirlwind for Saph, but no words were being created or leaving my mouth.

"Soo…" Saph began, "…..surprise…."

"Yeah," I said, with a small laugh, "Surprise."

The words had ended just as soon as they had begun and we were back sitting in another painfully awkward silence. "So…..do your parents know….about you I mean?" Saph asked.

"Yeah," I said quickly, leaving it at that and knowing now I had to say something to shift the topic of conversation away from parents. "So….I sort of had a feeling there was something up with you ever since the whole pool thing."

Saph glanced over at me before looking away and blushing, "I'm really sorry about that Wally," he said, stunning me with how sincere and genuine his apology sounded, "I hadn't experimented with my powers that far yet and didn't realize they'd be stronger when actually in water."

"No…it's all good," I said, trying to make him feel better, "I wasn't so great with my powers when I first started out."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'd always run into things, and when I tried to stop I'd always trip myself up and go flying into something."

The small smile on Saph's face actually warmed my heart, but I'd be damned if I'd admit it to anyone. We sat there for a few more minutes just watching the waves roll in until Saph brought up something I had hoped to forget, "Soo….I kissed you that one time."

"Yeeeaahhhhhhhhhhh," I said, rubbing the back of my head, "And bit my ear that other time."

"You did say…" Saph replied, another small grin on his face as he looked at his feet.

"And we won't say anything, to anyone, got it?" I asked him, while hoping it didn't come off to harsh.

"Got it," he said.

We paused in our talking once more before I tried to lessen the tension I had just created, "So….I'm a cutie, am I?" I asked, "I always knew you were checking me out."

"Shut up," Saph said shoving me, "I didn't mean it."

"You sure meant it when you kissed me," I said, still shivering at the memory, whether in disgust or pleasure...I actually wasn't too sure...wait...what?

"Must have been the uniform," Saph countered, "Cause I'm not seeing it anymore."

I feigned hurt and fell over, clutching my heart, actually enjoying the small banter we had going. I think it was because I was seeing the real Saph, not the persona he put up at school, and now that I saw and understood who he really was and how he really acted, it made me see that he was a cool guy, just someone who wasn't understood.

"I'd still prefer if you didn't kiss me anymore," I said.

"Yeah…..don't worry, I won't." Saph said.

I suddenly felt a bit bad, but rubbed my jean legs as more and more time passed the two of us by. I realized that Batman had sent me out here with a purpose, and that allowed me to know what I had to do with Saph. The fact that I knew him and that he could probably find security in me was the definite reason that I had been picked to come out here with him. "You know Saph…." I began, "….you really could do good things with us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I confirmed once more, "I mean….we're not going to be so hot about it at first, I mean, not even I am because of all of our past bullshit, but you can be yourself around us dude, we can help you out." I said.

Saph bit his lip as he played with a few strands of the blue part of his hair, "You think so?" he asked as he stood.

"Yeah," I said standing next to him, "It'll take some time to find your niche and make the bonds that come with being on a team…but Megan did, and then Artemis did, so if we can just look beyond what you've done in the past and move forward….then this can work out."

Saph nodded as he turned and started walking back with me following and quickly stepping into stride next to him.

When we reentered the base Batman was still talking with the team, but low and behold there was someone else in the room. "Speedy!" I quickly called, running over to him and patting him on the back, "How have you been man?"

"It's Red Arrow, how many times do I have to tell you people," he said before quickly walking back off and transferring out of the base.

"Geeze," I said, "What was that about?"

"He just came by to drop of some information about missions and such," Robin said, "The usual."

I still talked with Robin, Aqualad and Batman about Speedy as I noticed and turned to find Saph sitting down next to Artemis. I watched subtly as she gave him the cold shoulder, but saw that he was putting forth an effort to try and strike up a conversation.

"Who was that?" I heard him whisper.

"Red Arrow," she replied promptly.

"Hmmmm…." Saph said, "He can shoot me with his _arrow_ anytime he wants."

I couldn't help but gape like a fish at the comment, but didn't fail to notice the coy grin that spread across Artemis' face, despite the fact that he had injured her not too long ago, and while I was a bit disturbed by the comment, I couldn't help but feel secure that Saph would find his place among us. I mean if he could get Artemis, _ARTEMIS_, to grin after nearly impaling her, then hell, maybe things were going to turn out great.

* * *

Right so that ends another chapter and I genuinely hope that you guys enjoyed it.

I know it may seem like Saph has suddenly bonded with Wally and Artemis and such, but that's far from what has happened. Wally is just trying to be a good guy, and come on, I'm sure Artemis is the type of girl who appreciates a good innuendo. In all seriousness, Saph is still going to have a hard time fitting in and meshing with this team so that'll be something to look out for next chapter. (As of now it'll be Saph's first mission with the team) So yeah, Saph is definitely not close to being out of the woods yet.

Also, Saph digging Mr. Speedy? Who wouldn't? Is there something there? Who knows

Anyway, despite that and Wally's attitude, the eventual pairing WILL be WallyxSaph, no doubt about it. Wally is still ick about the whole kiss thing because, well come on he still thinks he's straight right now, and while he's not like pushing Saph away, he's still not comfortable with it and so he wants to gently keep Saph at bay while at the same time making sure it stays at bay.

**I know I'm getting WAY ahead of myself WAY too soon, but if any of my readers are artists and feel up to the challenge of drawing Saph that'd be just amazing.** I think it'd be cool to actually see Saph put to paper so hit me up if you could maybe be interested in doing that. I'm the type of person who can visualize the drawing in my head, but it gets lost in translation from the brain to the hand, I mean, I'm the type of person to draw a stick figure whale. LOL

**Hmm...I think that about covers it, any questions put them in a review and I'll respond, and once again, if any of my readers are artists I'd really just die for a fan drawing of Saph. Who knows, maybe there's a little prize/incentive. Yes I'm terrible. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Later!**


End file.
